Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by cenaluver
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Apart. John and Brianna continue to struggle with Shane trying to rule their lives. With the help of their friends they might be able to take control once again.
1. Shane Has Already Won

* * *

"I'm not getting in there," Brianna said slowly holding her knee where it hit hard on the ground. "You're out of your mind!"

"You're mine for a month Bri," Shane smiled evilly as he crouched down to her level.

"Don't call me that, only my friends call me that!" She snapped.

"I was once your friend," He said quietly leaning back on his heels, looking nostalgic.

"You were a good friend," Brianna said calmly pushing herself away from him. "You were my best friend, till all of this started."

"We had some good times," He said slowly not paying attention to her, running his hand down his face sighing. "I was always there for you when John wasn't there. I thought you liked me; I thought you would leave him for me. There was a chance for us."

"Shane, there never was, I've always been in love with John, I will always be," She said slowly looking around hoping someone would appear to save her.

"Well, we just can't have that," He said sternly standing up glaring down at her.

"Shane just please, don't do this," She said struggling to stand up.

"Shane!" John growled as he suddenly appeared behind Shane with Randy and Hunter at his shoulder.

"She's mine for a month John," Shane said grabbing her forcefully by the wrist and jerking her up.

"On the show," Brianna snapped trying to get Shane to let her go. "Just let me go!"

"No, I did that once before and look where that got us!" Shane laughed as he opened the door.

"C'mon Shane let Bri go," Hunter said slowly approaching his brother in law. "Don't make me tell Dad about this, you know how he'll react, he doesn't want you to go insane over this Shane."

"You going to tattle on me?" Shane laughed in Hunters face.

"Let her go," John growled from behind Hunter.

"Fine," Shane said throwing Brianna into Randy's arms as he pulled her away. "Just wait till next week; oh next week will be good."

He smirked winking at Brianna as he opened up the limo door. As soon as it was shut behind him the limo sped away. Hunter stared as the car drove off as John rushed over to Brianna as he took her from Randy's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," He said quietly brushing her hair back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't worry about it," She said rolling her eyes kissing the top of his head. "Now put me down you're all sweaty."

"Oh sorry," He laughed quietly placing her gently down. "Forgot, what are we going to do about this?"

"We can't exactly tell anyone John," Brianna said slowly as Randy and Paul walked them back to their locker room. "We just can't go storming into Vince's office to complain! That is his son!"

"Vince is furious with Shane," Paul said slowly as Brianna and John stopped in their steps.

"Could he do something about this?" John asked slowly looking at Paul seriously.

"I dunno, I'm sure he could try to talk to him," He said thoughtfully "It doesn't hurt to try."

"Randy we'll meet you at the bus in a few," John said grabbing Brianna's hand before running off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Brianna asked trying to keep up with him. "Slow down John, I can't run in these heels."

"We are going to go have a talk with the boss about his son," John said quickly running to Vince's office.

* * *

"Why do they even try?" Randy asked slowly as he pulled a shirt over his head as Paul shook his head.

"John just doesn't want to give up," He said shrugging "He doesn't realize that Shane has already won."

"Don't say that to him," Randy laughed packing up his things. "He'll kill you, if you say that to him."

"But he doesn't realize that Shane will keep trying no matter what happens," Paul shrugged. "I've better get going, Stephanie would've heard of this by now. And she's not going to be to happy what she hears what Shane has control over."

* * *

"Mr. McMahon please!" John said pleading as Brianna stood quietly behind him. "You must've seen what Shane did! He threatened her Mr. McMahon! He said he would kill our baby! You can't possibly let that happen!"

"There's nothing I can do John," He said slowly.

"WHY?" John snapped moving closer; Brianna put her hand lightly on John's arm to calm him down.

"John," She said soothingly.

"He requested full control over this story line, and don't take anything he says seriously," He added as an after thought.

"Full control," Brianna said quietly. "Why did you let him?"

"I had no choice!" Vince said slowly.

"No choice," John said quickly rolling his eyes "You're the boss, his father! You have a choice! You chose not to have a choice!"

"I will not have you talk to me like that John!" Vince said raising his voice for the first time standing up.

"Please, Mr. McMahon can't you do anything?" Brianna pleaded "I don't feel safe around him! He told me that Hunter can't be my body guard anymore, why?"

"As I told you before Shane has creative control over this story line, so he was the one who axed the idea of Paul being your body guard," Vince said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care!" Brianna said pushing John out of the way, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. McMahon "Someone will be there to protect me, script or not. Shane's approval or not! I don't trust him."

"Fine Ms. Brianna," Vince said smirking at her "As you wish, you can choose who ever you want to be your body guard."

"Thank you sir," She said quietly taken aback as John grabbed her hand quickly.

"Thanks for your time Mr. McMahon," John said quickly.

"Oh John wait!" Vince said happily as John slowly turned around "By the way, you're suspended."

* * *

"Suspended?" Brianna said quietly looking worried as she sat quietly on the couch waiting for John to change into his street clothing. "For the rest of the month; John I don't get it," Brianna said quietly.

"I do," John said throwing his shirt and shoes into his bag before picking it up. "It's all Shane; he's had this planned out!"

"What about the Mickie story line?" Brianna asked quietly as John wrapped his arm lightly around her waist as they walked out to their bus.

"Must've nixed that," John said slowly holding the back door open for her, grabbing her hand they quickly ran toward the bus, to avoid the light rain. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Randy asked a bowl of cereal in his hand ready to relax on his bed.

"John's been suspended," Brianna said slowly taking John's suitcase and throwing it next to Randy's. As John took a seat in one of the chairs

"What?" Randy said coughing on the fruit loops. "Why? How?"

"I have a feeling it was him lashing out at Vince," Brianna frowned at John as she sat on the arm of the chair John was sitting in, sighing he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How long," Randy asked slowly placing the bowl down on the couch as the bus lurched and started on its way to the next city.

"End of the month," John said quietly. "I say that Shane planned it."

"Well of course!" Randy said simply "He knew the Mickie story line wouldn't work out, so he quickly came up with something else."

"You think Vince will still let me have a body guard around Shane?" Brianna asked looking down at John as he shrugged.

"What's the point now?" He said looking away from her. "I won't be there to take you away."

"Brianna has Shawn and Me, John," Randy said quickly "Or did you forget that, we won't let Shane get away with this."

"I think he already has," Brianna said quietly frowning down at John as she lightly rubbed the back of his neck.


	2. It’s Official

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: After a hectic night, Brianna and John have a fantastic day filled with great news.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,333  
Chapter #: (2/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay I've been working on other stories. So HAPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

"Doctor, I keep having these horrible cramps," Brianna said as John stood beside her as she sat on the examination table as the doctor sat in her chair writing things down on her chart. "Incapacitating cramps, very painful."

"That's just your stomach growing dear," The young doctor said smiling at Brianna as she leaned on John for support. "That's normal, I know you found out really early that you were pregnant, and that worried me in the beginning when I got your chart faxed over."

"Why would that make you worried?" John asked slowly.

"Well because normally it's very rare to catch a pregnancy that early," She said simply smiling lightly at them "That there was a greater chance of a miscarriage, and with everything you've been telling me happening, I'd like to do a sonogram to make sure that you're pregnant and everything is going alright."

"You think I might've had a miscarriage?" Brianna asked quietly looking at John seriously "Wouldn't I have been able to tell?"

"Ideally yes you would've but I'd still just like to check," The doctor said standing up from her chair nodding lightly at the couple.

"Well what about the morning sickness?" Brianna asked quickly.

"Again it's rare for you to be having it this soon, it could mean that you are pregnant but it could also just be motion sickness from traveling around to much," She said frowning. "I'll be back in ten minutes with the ultrasound machine."

"I don't like this John," Brianna said moving uncomfortably on the examination table as she lightly rubbed her stomach. "Could we not be pregnant?"

"Just don't think about it," John said pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing her back to sooth her. It hadn't occurred to him that they had found out to early and that none of this actually happened and she might not be pregnant. "But we did take that test to say you were pregnant a few weeks ago."

"I know," She said quietly as the doctor appeared pulling in the ultrasound machine.

"All right Brianna," She said pulling the machine next to the table smiling at Brianna "I'm going to need you to lay down and pull your shirt up a little for me. And then we'll get started."

Brianna quickly looked at John as she scooted up on the table and laid down pulling up her shirt relieving a little pudge on her stomach. She smiled at John as she grabbed his hand pulling him closer. He kissed her forehead lightly as he leaned over her waiting with abated breath.

"Now this shouldn't take long," She said adjusting the machine as she turned it on. "We won't be able to tell the sex of the baby but this is just to make sure that blood test you took a while back was true."

"How often is something like that wrong?" Brianna asked quietly as she jumped a little from the cold jell that was on her stomach.

"Sorry, it's not often wrong, but this is just to make sure," The doctor said concentrating on her task.

The room was silent for a few minutes as the doctor tried to find the small fetus. Brianna looked at John worriedly as he smiled kindly as her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He held her hand as the doctor smiled.

"Ah ha," She said quietly, freeze framing the picture. "Here is your baby, the head and body," The doctor smiled at the couple as she pointed and outlined each area.

"John," Brianna said smiling brightly brining him in for a small kiss. "Look at our baby."

"Is the baby okay?" John asked nervously "With all the bumps Brianna's taken?"

"The baby appears to be fine," The doctor smiled kindly "But from now on you're going to have to avoid all that as much as you can, I know it's your job Mr. Cena but you must keep her far away from that."

"I'll talk to the boss," John smiled weakly at Brianna.

"Congratulations you two," She said smiling as she wiped off the jell from Brianna's stomach and threw the towel in the trash. "I know it's going to be hard with the traveling but you should make regular appointments. And as soon as you two get home, find a prenatal doctor immediately."

"Thank you Doctor," Brianna smiled as John helped her up. "It was nice meeting you, thanks again," She said kindly as she shook the doctor's hand.

"It's been nice to have the entire day to ourselves," John smiled stretching his arms out on the back of the bench.

* * *

After he and Brianna left the doctors office, with more prenatal vitamins and their first baby picture, John decided to treat Brianna to some shopping. He was surprised when Brianna willingly went into the maternity store to check out some of the clothing she would have to be wearing in a few months time. He was also happy that she didn't end up maxing out his credit card, but he would've allowed her, this was her day.

"Yes," She smiled leaning against him sighing contently "No Randy, no bus, no Shane. It's just us alone enjoying each other after we found out we're pregnant."

"At least we didn't lie to our parents," John laughed.

"Yeah that wouldn't have been good, now we just need to find a house," Brianna sighed. "This is going to be more work than I thought."

"Specially since we'll be on the road all the time, we're going to have to pay people to pack up the house without us being there and then move it all to our new home," John frowned "That's going to be costly."

"First things first," Brianna said frowning "We need to buy a house."

"Again how are we going to do that when we're on the road hundreds of miles from Springfield?" John frowned back.

"Your father said he would look for us!" Brianna said hopefully. "We can find some homes on line, and ask them to go take a look for us take pictures, videos what ever and mail them to us!"

"Bri," John said slowly "West Newberry is almost two hours from Springfield you think he'll drive down every time we find a new house?"

"Which is why we'll find a list of houses at a time," Brianna said simply "It's easy you're thinking too much about it."

"Well that's the first time I've heard that one before," John scoffed.

"You got to learn to give yourself more credit babe," Brianna frowned at John as she stood up. "I think it's time to get back to the bus, it's getting late, and we should pick up some dinner too."

"As you wish," John smiled kissing her before picking up her few bags.

"I told you, you don't have to carry those," Brianna frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to, just be happy," He said kissing her forehead as he grabbed her hand lightly.

"Oh I didn't say I wasn't," She smiled as she leaned on John for support. "It's been a long day, I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry I should've known you would've been tired, we won't do anything tomorrow, we'll just stay on the bus," John said.

"Well we should we're traveling," Brianna laughed.

"You know what I meant," He said as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Though I think next time we come to a Barnes and Noble we should get you some book," Brianna said as they headed toward their hotel that was two blocks away.

"No more reading!" John groaned playfully.

"You'll be suspended for a month, you got nothing else to do," Brianna smirked as she broke away from John.

"You little,"

Brianna laughed as she playfully pushed John. He stood shocked for a moment staring at her as she slowly back away. Smirking back he started to run after her as she ran down the street to the hotel.


	3. Missing

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Stephanie is frantic upon finding out the news that John has been suspended while Mickie blames herself. John and Brianna also seem to drop off the face of the earth after Monday Night Raw  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,410  
Chapter #: (3/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Sorry I've been kinda preoccupied with my Alex Shelley story that I keep forgetting to update this one. Also it's not getting the same response _The Heights of Love_ got so I'm a little worried about that honestly. I'm taking a little break from this story, but don't worry I've got 12 chapters finished :) I'll work on this again when school starts next week :) Enjoy

* * *

Stephanie bit her lip as she rummaged through papers on the table. They were driving to the next town and she was scrambling to find something for Brianna. Hunter had given her the shocking news that her father has suspended John for no reason. Stephanie couldn't believe that her father would do something like that, now it was up to her to keep Brianna safe from the rest of her family as her mother refused to be apart of any of this.

"Steph it's three in the morning come to bed," Paul said quietly sitting in the seat across from her.

"Paul I can't right now, I have to figure something out, I have to protect Brianna," Stephanie said frantically.

"You're taking John getting suspended worse than John and Brianna are," Paul said smiling weakly.

"I can't help it," Stephanie said rummaging through the papers on the table not bothering looking at her husband. "I know how Shane can get. When he's alone with Brianna, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Steph," Paul said quietly grabbing her hands lightly. Sighing she looked up at her husband. "You're not going to be any help to Brianna if you're losing sleep."

"I know," She sighed shaking her head. "Its just I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know--"

"She's like my sister, my best friend," She said quietly "I have to protect her."

"Well your father did say she could still have someone looking after her," Paul smiled kindly at his tired wife.

"You're still going to do that for me aren't you?" Stephanie smiled at her husband as she laid her other hand on his. "You are the one person that Shane is scared of."

"Of course I will, Bri is like my little sister you know that," He smiled kissing her hand lightly. "How are you guys going to write John getting suspended?"

"We aren't," She frowned "Which is another confusing thing, he's just going to disappear! I hate when they do this."

"Have you talked to any of them? Brianna? John? Randy?" Paul asked shaking his head. "What do they say about that?"

"I couldn't tell you," She said shrugging as she went back to her papers. "They aren't answering their phones. John and Brianna's are off, while Randy's just rang and rang."

"What about Mickie? How is she taking it?" He said leaning back in the chair.

"She's hysterical," Stephanie said quietly. "She thinks she was the one who caused this because she didn't do what Shane wanted her to do."

"She'll be okay," Paul said looking at the clock. "We'll call her in the morning but it's time to go to bed, you need your sleep too."

"Yeah," She said shaking her head looking at the papers in front of her. "These won't do any good for me tonight anymore."

* * *

Over the next few days Paul and Stephanie tried their hardest to get in touch with John or Brianna. Their cell phones were always off and they never answered their hotel phone. They began to get worried, John and Brianna along with Randy stayed locked up in their rooms the only activity you saw from them was the room service trays that were constantly parked out side of their doors. Stephanie grumbled under her breath as she slammed down the hotel phone. 

"Damn Paul where are they?" She said laying back on the bed.

"Man, aren't you glad Aurora is with your parents tonight," Paul laughed

"This is no laughing matter Paul," She said bolting up right as her husband stood in front of her. "No one has seen them for almost a week! Something's wrong!"

"They aren't dead if that's what you think," He laughed waving off her fears. "There's always carts outside of their room, you can hear them laughing and talking, they're alive Steph let them be."

"I just can't help but be worried," She frowning biting her lip as she looked at the wall that was connecting their room with hers. "Why won't they tell me what's going on?"

"Do you need to know what's going on with them?" Paul asked sitting on the bed next to her wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulder.

"No I don't but it'll make me feel much better to know that they're okay," She sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Twizlers!" Brianna laughed excitedly as she jumped on the bed next to John who had just opened the package. 

"How did you smell these?" John said looking at her in disbelief as he took the bag out of her reach.

"Oh c'mon!" Brianna groaned reaching for them, sitting back on her heels she frowned at John.

"No treat till I get something," John smirked slowly eating the candy.

"I hate you," She said sighing getting off the bed.

"Babe you just spent half an hour throwing up," John frowned sitting up placing the package of candy behind him. "And you want to chow down on candy?"

"Yeah so," Brianna shrugged as she rummaged through her suitcase looking for something comfortable to wear. "I feel disgusting again."

"I hate when you say that," John said getting off the bed and walked up to her slowly.

"But I just feel so ugh, throwing up for the last week at all hours of the day, being to exhausted to even step out of the room," Brianna laughed quietly. "Our friends must think we're dead."

"Doesn't help when you tell me not to answer the phone calls either," John said wrapping his arms around her loosely as he held her.

"Want to be cautious I suppose," Brianna shrugged leaning against him.

"Not every person is Shane going to be calling you and hanging up," John said rubbing her arms lightly. "He did that once."

"Twice," She said quickly. "I know all the calls this week have been from Stephanie, you can hear her flipping out next door. I kinda feel bad for doing this though."

"You'll see her backstage tomorrow," John said kissing the top of her head as he held her. "It's late, let's get to bed."

"It's only nine o'clock!" Brianna said turning around in his arms frowning at him.

"Yeah but I'm exhausted," John winked.

"You haven't been up since five o'clock throwing up," She said glaring at him.

"All the better in which for you to get your sleep," John said smiling. "Besides you want to rest up for RAW, and I have a feeling tomorrow is when the world will find out you're pregnant."

"Oh dear god don't let them think Shane's the father!" Brianna groaned as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Just what I need now."

"First person who suggests Shane's the father, I'll personally kill them for you," John smiled kneeling in front of her as he rested his head on her legs.

"Thanks baby," She smirked as she rubbed his hair. "But you can't kill the writers."

"Oh how I've tried," John smirked looking up at her.

She smiled kindly at him as she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Crawling back onto the bed Brianna curled up against the pillows. John smiled standing up as he turned off the TV, kicking off his shoes he grabbed the bag of candy and threw it onto the table. Stripping off his shirt and shorts he crawled into bed next to her. She turned on her side as he placed a hand on her hip as she pulled the covers over them.

"Night," John smiling kissing her lightly. "What time do you have to be at the arena?"

"You're not coming?" Brianna asked quickly her eyes widening as she bit her lip.

"I can't, the one phone call I answered this past week was from Vince," John explained slowly "Told me I'm not allowed in the arena tomorrow."

"Why?" Brianna asked desperately "John I need you there!"

"You'll have Randy and Shawn, Mickie, Stephanie and Hunter there for you," He said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You will be fine, nothing will happen to you."

"God I hope you're right," She sighed.

"I'll be watching on TV," He laughed quietly "You can call me any time you want, I'll answer it. I'll get you through the night."

"How I told you how much I love you?" She smiled rubbing his cheek lightly.

"To much," He smiled. "But go to sleep, you need your rest!"


	4. The Outfit

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: The outfit Shane sends Brianna to wear causes a change in John, while Brianna refuses to wear it on TV.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,459  
Chapter #: (4/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Sorry I've been kinda preoccupied with my Alex Shelley story that I keep forgetting to update this one. Also it's not getting the same response _The Heights of Love_ got so I'm a little worried about that honestly. The break is almost over for this story, I'm going to work on a few chapters then I'm gonna work on this story again :) Enjoy!

* * *

"I am not wearing that," Brianna said through the bathroom door as John stood outside it leaning against the locked door.

"Just put it on, it'll be fine bring an extra change of clothing to change into after your segment," John sighed rapping the coat hanger on the door.

"Would you stop that?" Brianna snapped opening the door quickly as John frowned at her.

"You're making this harder for yourself," He said slowly.

"I don't care," She frowned at him opening the door all the way as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not wearing that. It looks like they dug that out of the back of Amy's wardrobe!"

"Just put it on," John said calmly as he handed her the outfit on the plastic hanger.

"You know how much I hate you right," She glared at him as she looked at the outfit. A halter top that was made to look like a corset and a pair of low rise pants with a belt that matched the top. "I'm pregnant for god's sake! I can't wear this."

"You're not showing babe," John winked nipping at her stomach.

"Stop," She giggled, before frowning at the outfit. "If it was for you I'd wear it, but for Shane, I hate it."

"Well then don't change out of it," John smirked resting his forehead on hers before kissing her lightly. "Because that outfit's hot."

"I hate you," She smiled before shutting the door.

John shook his head at the door as he went over to the door joining theirs and Randy's room and knocked on it lightly. He heard Randy shuffling around the room before he opened his door. He smiled at John as he buttoned up his collared shirt.

"What's up John?" Randy asked looking into John and Brianna's room. "Where's Bri?"

"We got a package this morning from Shane," John said holding back a laugh. "She's putting it on."

"I take it it's another slutty outfit," Randy smirked.

"Hey, my fiancé Randall," He said glaring at his friend.

"I'm not Shane I'm not going to take her away," He said holding up his hands in defense.

"Good, even if you did, I'd kick your ass!" John said pointing a finger at him.

"You should really consider doing that to Shane," Randy laughed as John moved out of the way so he could walk into the room.

"Yeah and lose my job?" John laughed quietly shaking his head as Randy sat down on the bed as he leaned against the door frame. "You're crazy."

"That's not the first time that someone's sad that to me," He smirked.

"You're going to watch over Bri right?" He asked rolling his eyes at his friend as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"With my life," Randy said simply smiling at John, "You know I—Bri!"

"Randy what?" John asked quickly staring at his friend as he sat staring at the bathroom door. John shook his head as he looked toward the open bathroom door with Brianna standing in the doorway.

His heart raced as his stomach twitched as he stared at her. He couldn't believe that was his fiancé, he had never seen her look like that before. The pants hugged her every curve in just the right place. The corset top clunk to her like a second skin, she was showing more than he had ever seen her show. Her hair was in loose curls that hung about her face with her bangs parted to one side. Never in a million years would you think she was expecting a baby.

"Bri," John managed. "You look--"

"Hot!" Randy said for him.

"My fiancé Randall," John said not even looking at him.

"I hate it," Brianna frowned as she looked down at her self. "It makes me feel all trashy."

"But you look amazing," He smiled as he walked up to her as he grabbed her hand lightly. Lifting it above her head she twirled for him as she smiled when she faced him again.

"Would you have preferred me to dress like this?" She asked biting her lip "If I wasn't pregnant."

"I love you what ever you're in," He said kissing her lightly.

"Nice save," Randy said quietly giving the thumbs up from the bed.

"Shut up Randy," John said glaring at him. "You ready to go?"

"I don't want to leave so soon," Brianna said rubbing her bare arms. "I'm cold, I need a jacket."

"You can have my coat jacket," Randy said holding back a laugh as he pushed himself off of the bed. "I'll go get it then we can leave?"

"I don't wanna," Brianna groaned.

"It's a fifteen minute ride," Randy smiled as he left the room.

"I want you to be there," Brianna said as John wrapped his arms around her. "It'll feel so wrong to be there while you're here at the hotel. It's my fault that Vince suspended you."

"Don't go blaming yourself," John smiled resting his chin on the top of her head. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," She said hugging him tighter.

"Ready Bri?" Randy smiled holding his jacket up for her. "I just got a call the car's waiting for us."

"Bye," Brianna said quietly to John avoiding his gaze as Randy helped her put on his coat. "I'll call you after nine." She smiled weakly taking her hair out of the coat jacket.

"Bye," John said slowly as Randy put his arm around her.

"It'll be fine," Randy laughed trying to lighten the mood "It's not like you'll never see each other again!"

* * *

"Brianna!" Mickie said quickly running up to her and giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Mickie," Bri smiled holding up her hand causing her to stop. "Don't worry about it, we're not blaming anyone."

"Good," Mickie smiled kindly "Why are you wearing a suit jacket?"

"You really want to know?" Brianna asked biting her lip pulling the jacket tightly around her.

"What has he put you in now?" She groaned looking at her friend sadly.

"This," Brianna frowned as she closed the jacket again. "A pregnant person shouldn't wear this Mic,"

"I sane person shouldn't wear that," She frowned "Though you'd see all the other Divas wear that. Ratings!" She laughed.

"John actually liked the outfit," Brianna laughed as they walked down the hall toward Randy's locker room.

"Really?" Mickie laughed quietly, as she rolled her eyes. "That's John for you."

"Yeah," Brianna sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked grabbing Brianna's arm causing her to stop.

"It just makes me wonder if he wants me to dress like this after I have the baby," She said biting her lip "The way he looked at me when I walked out of the bathroom. He hasn't looked at me like that since I first met him."

"Bri," Mickie said quietly, as Brianna shook her head.

"It just makes me wonder," She said shrugging.

"What's gotten into you?" Mickie asked grabbing her friend roughly by the arms. "How can you question something like that? John loves you!"

"I know but everything is just going by so fast, I don't know what to do, how to control things anymore," She sighed a tear falling from her eye.

"It'll be fine," Mickie smiled hugging her friend. "Just go lay down, rest before your promo."

"I hope you're right," Brianna smiled as Mickie walked away.

Brianna pulled the jacket tightly around her as she opened up Randy's looker room door. He was down the hall getting them some food. Shutting the door behind her she walked toward the couch and crawled up into a ball. Closing her eyes she sighed.

She didn't know what made her say that to Mickie, she hadn't really thought about it till that moment. John has always looked at her like he loved her more than life itself. But there was something with the look in his eye when she walked out of the bathroom, he looked at her different. It wasn't love—it was lust.

* * *

Randy walked down the hall with two platefuls of food for him and Brianna to eat before the show began. Even though Brianna had told him she wasn't hungry he was bringing her food anyways. Ever since they had left the hotel, he became worried for Brianna. Something was bugging her but he couldn't figure out what it was. He saw the look that John had given her; he hadn't seen him give someone that look in over five years. It made him worried; he hoped that Brianna wouldn't be focusing on that. John loved her—but to Randy, something John had buried deep inside seemed to have boiled up to the surface. 


	5. Kiss

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: John watches RAW from the hotel room, and sees something that brings out a change in him.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,625  
Chapter #: (5/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Sorry I've been kinda preoccupied with my Alex Shelley story that I keep forgetting. I'm also very preocupied with school but I've started working on this story again. I'm going to try my hardest to work on this like I once did. But enjoy!

* * *

John stared at the TV as he watched the last ten minutes of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. He told himself that he wasn't going to watch RAW tonight, it would feel too weird to be watching something he should be at. Watching his fiancé on TV with another man didn't please him all too much either. Leaning back he rummaged through the group of mini bottles that sat beside him. Not ten minutes after Randy and Brianna left did he dived into the mini bar.

For the most part he just stared at the bottles with the clear liquid in them. But as 9 o'clock ticked closer and closer the bottles looked more and more alluring to him. By the opening match, John had downed three mini bottles. Every time the tangy liquid when down his throat he cringed as he threw the bottles in the trash can which sat conveniently by the bedside.

As he held the fourth mini bottle to his lips he stared at the TV, before the first commercial break was Shane and Brianna in the back. There was no sound but the picture was enough. She had taken off Randy's suit jacket and stood in her outfit leaning against the wall, cowering almost. Shane with a hand by her head leaning in close to her, with his other hand he lifted her chin lightly as he said something quietly to her.

Glaring John took a swig out of the nip. Shane leaned closer to Brianna and brushed his lips against hers as John's face went red with anger. Brianna began to deepen the kiss as John spit out vodka all over the quilt. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Brianna, kissing Shane. He dropped the bottle and rubbed his eyes vigorously, opening them he stared at the TV; this was no figment of his imagination. His fiancé was making out with the one person they both hated. Once the show went to commercial John picked up the nearest bottle and downed it in one gulp.

* * *

"Brianna what are you doing?" Randy asked grabbing her lightly by the arm after the cameras were off her and Shane. She looked away from Randy as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Bri." 

"I'm just doing what he wants," She said quietly "He's threatened me so many times; I just had to give in."

"Bri don't submit yourself to things like that," Randy said quietly as he wrapped his suit jacket around her once again. "You're stronger than that."

"No I'm not," She said shaking her head as Randy led her back to his locker room. "I feel so used."

"You were used Brianna," Randy said quietly as he stopped her in the hallway as he turned her to face him he smiled kindly. "But just remember you have a man who loves you more than anything waiting for you back at the hotel."

"I know," She smiled weakly through the tears.

"C'mon Brianna don't do this," Randy said hugging her tightly.

"I only agreed because I knew John wouldn't watch this in a million years," She said shrugging.

"Do you have anything else to do tonight?" Randy asked holding the door to his locker room open for her.

"Not that I know of," She smiled as she walked into the room sitting quietly on the couch.

"Good, then we can head back to the hotel after my match against Carlito," Randy smiled handing her, her dinner.

"Thanks," She said quietly taking the half eaten plate from him.

"You know it's not good for the baby if you don't eat anything," Randy winked as he stripped off his shirt.

"I take it your match is next?" Brianna smiled before taking a small bite out of her sandwich.

"Yup," He smiled stripping off his warm up pants "I want you to stay in here. Mickie will join you in a few."

"I don't need baby sitting Randy," She said frowning at him.

"I know, its protection," He smiled.

"Why not get Shawn in here?" She said rolling her eyes settling down into the couch.

"He's standing watch," Randy smiled walking up to her kissing her on the head. "I'll be back in a few."

"I'll be watching," She said waving him off.

* * *

"See there was no point in having Mickie or Shawn watch over me," Brianna said laughing at Randy as they walked through the arena to the car waiting for them outside. 

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Randy said sticking his tongue playfully out at her. "Besides, he might've gotten word that you were leaving and wanted to keep you against your will."

"Randy," Brianna said turning around to face him looking at him weirdly. "Honestly, you might want to get tips from John about this stuff, because honestly you're not very good at it."

"You really know how to give a guy a confidence boost don't you?" He said rolling his eyes as he opened the car door for her.

"Well I sure as hell hope you don't have to go through this with your girlfriend," Brianna said eyeing him carefully as he climbed into the car with her.

"I sure as hell hope I don't get my girl into story lines," Randy said shrugging.

"Make sure you don't say that to John, it's a very touchy subject," She laughed.

* * *

John lay unconscious on the bed surrounded by the empty nip bottles. After he had seen Brianna kiss Shane, and the replay they had before the next match he couldn't take it anymore; he began to drink without thinking. Just as he was about to order a bottle of Jägermeister, he passed out. 

Brianna handed Randy back his jacket before she entered her own room. Slipping the electronic key into the lock she pushed the door open. The air smelt like liquor and she wasn't happy. Quickly she walked over to the bed and spotted John, knocked out surrounded by the nip bottles. Glaring at him she turned to the TV, he did watch RAW, quickly she shut off the TV as the ref raised Mickie's hand in victory.

Biting her lower lip she quickly cleaned up the nip bottles throwing them in the already full trash can next to the bed. Throwing the trash can next to the TV she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Walking over to the adjoining door she knocked as Randy quickly opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked quickly looking into the room.

"He saw," Brianna said weakly "What should I do?"

"Talk to him," He said quietly as he looked at his unconscious friend. "He took it pretty hard and he doesn't know what was behind it, I'll sit by the door, yell if you need me."

"You think he's going to do something bad?" She asked wringing her hands.

"No," Randy said shaking his head quickly. "Don't worry."

"Randy,"

"Go," He said pushing her. "What are you worrying about?"

"You know how he gets when he's drunk! After what he saw, who knows what he'll do." She said biting her lip as she watched him groan and roll over.

Randy looked at her seriously as she slowly walked away. Shaking his head Randy went back into his room. Brianna slowly walked over to the bed; quickly she took a seat on the bed as she lightly rubbed his stomach. Suddenly Johns hand latched onto her wrist and gripped painfully. His eyes flashed open, lust and anger grew in his eyes.

"John," Brianna laughed quietly, trying to get his fingers off of her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," John said sitting up glaring at her.

"John that meant nothing-nothing," She said nervously "I had to do it."

"Did you now?" He said nodding slowly as he held onto her wrist tightly pulling her arm painfully.

"John, you're drunk" She said slowly "You're hurting me!"

"Like you didn't hurt me with that kiss," He said slowly. "You never kiss me like that."

"Of course I don't!" She said pleading, why wasn't Randy coming to help her? "That wasn't a love kiss John! Now let go of me!" She said forcefully slapping him.

"You," John said slowly staring at her as she shook her head. Slowly he let go of her wrist, as he backed away.

"John," Brianna said quietly reaching out to him.

"No, don't," He said swatting her hand away. "Bri, I'm sorry."

"John what was that?" She asked as she launched herself into his arms as he held her awkwardly.

"I'm so, I'm so sorry," He said quietly. "I let my drunken rage get the best of me. I should've known."

"You should've known that I haven't kissed you like that," She said smiling into his chest "I kiss you with more emotion."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" John asked frantically holding her at arms length.

"No," She said avoiding his gaze. "As long as I do what he says he won't hurt me."


	6. Whispers

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Shane gets some pleasing news from his father, while John has a rough night.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,345  
Chapter #: (6/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I have finally started working on this story again. I finished Chapter 13 last night and plan on working on Chapter 14 tonight. It was a long break for this story, so I lost a lot of things I wanted to do, but that shouldn't stop me from getting out the chapters quickly.

* * *

"She left!" Shane said throwing open the door to his fathers office. 

"Nice to see you too son," Vince said not looking up from his paper work as his son slammed the door behind him.

"Do something about it," He snapped at his father.

"What would you like me to do Shane?" Vince asked slowly looking up at his son.

"Handcuff her to you for two more weeks?"

"Yes," Shane said nodding. "She shouldn't have left!"

"Her ride left, so she left, there was nothing left for her to do. She needs her rest," Vince said waving him off.

"It's not like she's 5 months pregnant Dad," He said glaring as he looking at his father intently. "She shouldn't be exhausted unless I make her exhausted."

"Please son," He said holding up his hands "Enough with the mental pictures okay? What do you want me to do? I can't keep her here the entire time. We can't risk something happening to that baby."

"Wanna bet?" Shane smirked. "That baby should be mine."

"This again?" His father sighed going back to his work. "Look Shane, you have to take this into your own hands. I can't bind her to you for the next two weeks. John would have my head and quit the company, and right now we can't have that."

"Stop saying he's the future of this company," Shane said rolling his eyes as he looked away from his father. "If he doesn't break it off with Brianna, his future will be minimal."

"Stop it," Vince said blandly.

"What's going on next week?" Shane asked ignoring his father.

"What ever you want," Vince said slowly looking up at his son "Because I am not going to be here, your mother and I have a meeting that we must be at so you are going to be the GM for that night. What are you going to do with your GM powers?"

"I'm going to put Brianna in a match," Shane said smirking evilly.

* * *

"See John this is the downfall of drinking the mini fridge empty," Brianna laughed quietly as she rubbed John's back as he leaned over to toilet for the fourth time that night. 

"You're loving this aren't you?" John asked leaning back as he took a face towel and wiped his mouth and forehead before running his hand down his face.

"Maybe," She said rubbing his cheek as she smiled. "Revenge on so many levels babe."

"I hold your hair back when you have morning sickness!" John frowned at her as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh I get it; this is considered pay back for getting you pregnant."

"You got it babe," She smiled as she pushed herself off of the side of the tub. "I need some sleep, when you're done getting the alcohol out of your system join me in bed."

"You're—you're going to let me into the bed after—what I did?" John asked quietly.

"I understood why you did it," She said quietly with her back toward him, as she frowned "You were drunk, filled with lust and jealous, a trio that shouldn't be together."

"If—if I did end up—you know—hurting you," He said stumbling on his words.

"Then I wouldn't be here," She said quietly as she walked away from the bathroom.

"What the fuck have I done?" John groaned as he threw the towel under the sink, he leaning back against the cold tub.

John had done some pretty stupid things when alcohol controlled him. Half of the things he couldn't even remember and had to be told what he did the morning after. He had slept with many girls this way, drowning his sorrows and picking them up in bars, the next morning he would wake to a strange girl in his bed. Around Brianna he tried to limit his drinking, he cared about her more than anything in the world, and he would hate himself for the rest of his life if he lost her because of something he said or did when he was drunk.

His heart sank as he remembered seeing a faint bruise on her wrist. He put that on her, he closed his eyes as he tried to erase the picture from his memory. Standing up, he used the counter for balance as he shut off the lights. This round of detox was over, and hopefully it would stay that way till the morning. Groggily he shuffled toward the bed. Brianna was laying quietly on the bed with her back toward him. If it wasn't for the fact that he would never make it to the bus, he would sleep on the couch there.

Quietly he crawled into the bed next to her, trying not to disturb her or get to close to her he pulled the covers over himself as he laid staring at the ceiling. Brianna quietly rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his stomach lightly; tracing out shapes threw closed eyes. John smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"I think they're asleep now," Stephanie said quietly as she crawled back into bed next to Paul "They were fighting for a while." 

"No thanks to your brother," He said spitefully as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "So much for me watching over her."

"Don't worry, Randy was there, he got her away as soon as that segment was over," She said yawning. "I bet John wasn't happy about it."

"I don't think many people were," Paul said quietly as the baby coughed. "The locker room was in an uproar over that segment. People were complaining to me about it. Saying that Shane shouldn't be doing that to her, especially with what he's done to her."

"So the locker room is trying to get back onto your side of things?" She laughed quietly.

"Seems to be, with Shawn coming back next week it all should get a lot better for John and Brianna," He said sighing. "Sadly no matter what I do, Vince won't unsuspend John."

"John didn't even do anything to be suspended for, Dad's in Shane's plan I know he is. He's doing it behind Mom's back, how she doesn't see what he's doing is beyond me," She sighed.

"Well we'll figure it all out later, we should get some sleep, and we've got a long day tomorrow on the road." He said quietly.

* * *

The next morning, no one had seen or heard from John or Brianna. Not even Randy had seen them, he had shut the door last night in order to give them privacy and when he opened it the next morning their door was shut and locked. Everyone was worried about them, in the restaurant that's all everyone was talking about. A few had heard John yelling at her last night, but no one dared see what the matter was. 

"Randy where are they?" Adam asked as Randy sat at his table, all Randy could do was shrug. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Why is everyone so worried about them?" Randy asked quietly chewing on his muffin.

"Because when the wives hear yelling coming from their room something is up," Rob Van Damn said frowning at the younger man.

"John was drunk he didn't know what he was doing," Randy said trying to stick up for his best friend. "He had one to many drinks when he watched RAW, and he got a little jealous of that kiss between Shane and Brianna."

"Jealous?" Adam asked choking on his coffee. "What's they're to be jealous about? Brianna hates Shane, that's common knowledge."

"Yeah but you know how John gets when he's drunk, he loses all control his actions don't make sense," Randy said quietly as his friends looked at him worriedly.


	7. What’s Best for Brianna?

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Randy tries to confront John about what happened in the hotel room the night before but he can't seem to get through to his best friend.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,345  
Chapter #: (7/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I've got a bit of writers block on this story but that should be sorted out shortly. With my parents going away for the weekend I'll be working on my stories nonstop so I'll get stories out faster...hopefully.

* * *

"I'm starting to show," Brianna said as she looked in the mirror as her shirt slightly popped out.

"Babe, you look fine," John said wrapping his arms around her as he looked at her in the mirror.

"I don't think this has fully hit me yet either," She said quietly as her hands went to her stomach. "At least I'm not showing that much, so I'll be able to be on TV for the two last weeks of this stupid thing."

"You're not wearing another one of those outfits," John said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to," She smiled as John slowly rocked her. "I'm burning that outfit he made me wear last night."

"Awww don't burn it," John smirked kissing the side of her head "We can have some fun with it after the baby."

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you so soon babe," She frowned quietly at him.

"I know," He said quietly as he let go of her, rubbing his neck slowly he looking away from her "I don't know how many times I can say sorry about last night."

"I think at this point, I prefer it if you would stop saying sorry," She said quietly biting her lip as John looked at her surprised. "I know you didn't mean it, but it's just—I'm worried."

"What about?" John asked quickly.

"What people are going to say," She said quietly turning her back toward him.

"Look people know you didn't mean that kiss with Shane—I think I was the only stupid one to realize that," John said laughing as he rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"No," She said shrugging him off "About our fight, I'm sure people heard it. We were practically screaming our heads off at each other in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry--" He said quickly "No wait, I mean look I know after we calmed down we had another big fight but hey we're over it. Look at us now."

"I know," Brianna said quickly facing him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're a young couple, young couple's fight, its part of being together, it's bound to happen," He said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"I know but everyone is being so critical of us now," Brianna said quietly resting her head lightly against his chest. "The minute we walk out of the door today everyone will be whispering behind their hand, mocking us!"

"Then we won't leave the room," John smiled holding her at arms length.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we can't," She said quietly. "We've got to pack everything so we can be ready to leave tonight."

"I forgot we've got to travel," John said quietly resting his forehead against hers. "Well you can spend all day in bed, as punishment for last night I'll pack up."

"I'm not really in the lazy mood," She smiled kissing him lightly "I'll help you don't worry. C'mon" She said lightly hitting him on the butt as she walked from the room.

* * *

Randy moved slowly about the bus as John sat quietly at the table eating some lunch as Brianna slept quietly in the bedroom. He had never talked to John or Brianna about the night before he figured this would be the perfect opportunity. He quietly sat down across from his friend as John ignored him looking out the window.

"Look John," Randy said quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it Randy," John said quickly getting out of his seat and throwing the rest of his lunch away.

"It was the talk of breakfast," Randy said slowly as he looked at John as he leaned against the sink. "Can't you just tell--?"

"NO!" John said sternly. "Look Randy, this is our business, we don't need to tell everyone want happened."

"No, but you do need to tell everyone that everything is okay, everyone heard you," Randy said seriously "When I came back from the bar, I heard you guys still yelling. The wives heard you yelling while everyone was still at the arena. Everyone's worried."

"Well they don't need to be, Brianna and I are perfectly fine!" John said smiling weakly.

"Yes you guys are fine…then why spend three hours yelling at each other," Randy said slowly getting out of his seat walking slowly toward John "I heard Brianna yell some pretty horrible things. I know you were drunk."

"I—I wasn't," John said shaking his head "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do," Randy said seriously as he stood toe to toe with John looking him dead in the eye. "Brianna came to me last night, told me you drunk yourself into a stupor! What's wrong with you?"

"I got jealous over nothing," John said shrugging as he turned his back on Randy. "I don't have to justify myself to you, just drop it will you."

"I'm just trying to be a friend here John, please; I don't want to have to take Brianna away from you. But if you don't stop this I will, if I have to protect her from you, you won't see her."

"Do that and we won't be friends again," John said quietly as he closed his hands into fists turning around to face Randy again.

"I'm just looking out for her," He said quietly folding his arms across his chest.

"I think I can do that," John said slowly. John glared at Randy as he stood his ground.

* * *

Brianna yawned as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck she pushed the quilt off of her. All she seemed to want to do lately was sleep, she liked that John was allowing her that, but she really didn't want to become a slob from sleeping all day. Pulling a flannel shirt over her she turned the door knob opening the door a crack she heard yelling.

"Don't tell me how I can talk to her!" John yelled poking Randy hard in the shoulder as Brianna frowned at the two of them.

"I'm not!" Randy said swatting away John's finger.

"Don't you!"

"STOP!" Brianna said flinging the bedroom door open and running to stand in-between the two friends. "Now just stop this. Randy, please, John didn't mean anything by what happened in the hotel last night."

"Bri, I'm just trying to look out for you! Even you said last night you were worried about what he would say!" Randy said desperately.

"Look I admit that John and I have some things to work out, we're a young couple that's to be expected!" Brianna said quietly as she wrapped her arms around John.

"But you guys don't need to be yelling at each other till two o'clock in the morning, keeping up half of the hotel!" Randy said looking at his friends confused. "I just want you guys to be okay."

"We are okay Randy," Brianna said slowly "There is no need to worry about us; we're going to get through this."

"You obviously don't understand what Shane's trying to do!" Randy said groaning as he threw up his hands in defeat.

Shane makes Brianna wrestle a match, but in order for her to get out of it, she has to confess she's pregnant…and he's the father


	8. Evil Deeds

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Shane plans something bad for Brianna for the next RAW, while Brianna tries to spare John of some pregnancy side effects.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,192  
Chapter #: (8/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I really haven't been working on this story, but I've got 5 more chapters before it's the one I haven't worked on. I will work on it again soon. I promise.

* * *

Shane smirked as he leaned back in the chair and rested his feet on his desk. He was back in Connecticut for the weekend trying to catch up on all of the paper work that had piled up while he was on RAW. The paper work still lay neglected on his desk because he was working out what he was going to do as General Manger for a day on Monday. So far he had already scheduled Brianna in a match against one of the rosters most vicious wrestlers, pitted the returning Shawn Michaels against Randy Orton as well as many other things to punish those close to John and Brianna.

He had just sent off the latest fax of the script for Monday to his father, even though he wasn't going to be there Vince had told his son he wanted to know everything that was going on, he did have standards to uphold. He was just waiting for Vince to call him back with his thoughts. Vince really didn't care what his son was going to do on RAW Monday night; all he wanted to do was get revenge on Brianna.

"What is this?" Stephanie said slamming a stack of papers on his desk as she pointed at it. "Putting Brianna in a match? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Sure sis," Shane said smiling brightly "You can come into my office; I don't have a problem with it."

"Don't be a smart ass," She said glaring. "Take her out!"

"Now why would I do such a thing like that?" He said sweetly. "She's part of the roster isn't she? Is there a reason why I shouldn't put her in a match?"

"You're out of your mind!" Stephanie said quietly. "Unbelievable! What's Dad going to say?"

"I'll find out in a few. I faxed him the same copy I should be getting a reply in the next few minutes," Shane said brightly.

"He's not going to let you do this," She said crumbling up the paper and throwing it at her older brother. "You can't have your way."

"Oh but I will," He said turning serious as he leaned forward clasping his hands together "See, my genius isn't even on this paper, however I wrote it on the one I gave our father, Brianna has a way to get out of the match. She just has to admit something."

"You're a selfish bastard!" Stephanie said in disbelief "How could you do that to her?"

"It's going to hurt me more that it'll hurt her," Shane laughed as he turned his chair around so he didn't have to face his sister as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"This isn't going to hurt her and you know it! It's going to hurt John!" Stephanie said sternly "He's not going to be there, he doesn't know the back story! You're hoping this is going to break them up!"

"Well I did hear of some stories in the hotel this week about some fights coming from their room," Shane said keeping a straight face "Very animated fights from what I heard, so who knows they might already be beyond the breaking point. They could even be broke up right now." He added thoughtfully.

"I hope you know that Brianna would marry Randy before she marries you!" She spat at her brother as she turned on her heel and quickly walked from the room.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Shane yelled after her "My next goal is to break up Randy and Brianna." He smirked as his phone rang.

* * *

Throwing the covers off of her Brianna covered her mouth as she ran toward the bathroom. Quickly turning on the water and slamming the door shut she threw up in the toilet. After about a week without morning sickness it suddenly came back in the middle of the night. She had probably only gotten about two hours of sleep, she felt so bad for waking up John every time.

"Bri," John's voice asked quietly through the door. "Turn off the water baby, Randy's asleep and can't hear you and David is listening to the radio."

"Sorry," She said weakly as she reached up and turned off the faucet before unlocking the bathroom door "I just don't want them to hear me, I hate being sick on the bus."

"Don't worry," John smiled kindly as he tied her hair back for her as she weakly leaned against the wall. "Few more hours and we'll be at the hotel."

"I don't care where we go as long as it as a toilet and doesn't move," She groaned as she clutched her stomach. "Why am I the only one who gets affected by morning sickness so damn early?"

"It probably wasn't morning sickness before babe," John smiled weakly as she groaned again before throwing up. "Done?"

"No, but take me to bed anyways," She said closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall passing out.

John frowned, she was exhausted but he couldn't do anything about it. Picking her up lightly he held her securely as he carried her from the small bathroom back into their bed room. He tucked her into bed as he kissed her lightly, smiling he walked from the room and into the dining area to get her a glass of water.

He didn't want to tell her but he was staying up all night to make sure she was okay. When she would sit up and run off to the bathroom John would pretend he was asleep and wait a few moments to check on her. He was worried for her, all the stress she was going through at work then trying to deal with being pregnant at a young age, and he blamed himself. He was the one who got her pregnant; he was the one who got her into the business. Her life changed because of him.

"John go to sleep," Brianna said quietly as he placed the glass of water on their night stand.

"How did you know I was awake?" John smiled as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I could tell you were faking sleep every time I would get up and run to the bathroom," Brianna laughed quietly. "Just go to sleep, I'm done for the night."

"How do you know?" John whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.

"Because I'm tired of getting up, and even if I get an urge, I've got the trusty trash can right next to the bed," She laughed as John heard the rustle of a plastic bag. "This is going to be a very long pregnancy."

"It's going to be a fun one," John whispered quietly into her ear as he lightly rubbed her stomach. "Just think though, in eight months, we'll be parents."

"Yeah," Brianna said tearfully "I can't believe it, it'll go by extremely fast, and the best moments are yet to come."

"I love you," John said quietly as he kissed her lightly on the back of the head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby."


	9. Who Gets To Tell Her?

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter worry about Brianna after they tell her about her match for the next RAW.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,128  
Chapter #: (9/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Had chapter 14 open last night but didn't get a chance to work on it. It's Spring break so I am planning on getting Chapter 14 and 15 done by next Sunday. Enjoy :D

* * *

"So who's the lucky one that gets to tell Brianna?" Hunter asked quietly as his wife frowned at him over her laptop.

"Me," She said quickly returning to her work "I can't believe he's going to do this to her, she's pregnant, she's even starting to show!"

"There's no way she can get out of it?" Hunter asked quietly as Stephanie glared at him.

"Not from what I heard," She said quietly shaking her head "And she's not even going against a diva for Christ's sake! She's going against Umaga."

"What?" Hunter asked quickly standing up as he ran his hand worriedly down his face. "Oh no, this can't be."

"It is, and I can't change it I don't know what to do!" Stephanie said frantically shutting her lap top. "Raw is tomorrow, and I haven't figured anything out yet. Paul what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll go with her to the ring," Hunter said quietly hugging his wife tightly "You know Shane has something up his sleeve, he isn't that devious!"

"You'd be surprised what he can do when he's motivated," Stephanie said quietly looking up at her husband as he hugged her tightly.

"What are you going to tell her?" He asked quietly after he was able to calm her down some what.

"Now," She said weakly looking up at him. "Come with me?"

"Of course," He smiled kissing her lightly.

* * *

Stephanie swallowed hard, Paul stood behind her as she lightly knocked on John and Brianna's door. Through the hotel room door they could hear giggling and the happy squeals of Brianna. She looked at Paul quickly over her shoulder as he hugged her tightly. A smiling Brianna opened the door with John kissing her neck.

"Stephanie, Paul," She smiled brightly "What's up?" Quickly she noticed the sad looks on their faces, shrugging John off of her she frowned "What's wrong?"

"Bri," Stephanie said quietly "I tried my hardest to get you out of it, I really did. But he won't move, or budge--"

"Steph what is it?" John asked quickly looking serious.

"Shane's put you in a match," She said quietly "I tried my hardest."

"A match?" She asked quietly as the color drained from her face.

"She's not doing it!" John said fiercely.

"I can't stop it John," Stephanie said taking a step back "You know how he has full creative control for this story line, well he's also GM for the night, there's no way of stopping this match."

"Who's it against?" Brianna asked swallowing hard, looking like she was going to faint.

Stephanie looked at Paul over her shoulder as he nodded lightly.

"It's against Umaga," Hunter said quickly. Brianna blinked slowly laughed quietly and fainted. Luckily John caught her before she hit the floor.

"Brianna!" Stephanie said frantically "Paul go get some ice now! John I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it," He said quietly picking her up off the floor and carrying her to the bed.

"I just ruined your day," She said quietly biting her nail as she looked at Brianna laying on the bed.

"Steph it's not your fault," John smiled kindly at her "You were just the one to tell the bad news, its okay. We'll get out her out it."

"I don't think we can John," She said worried as Paul came into the room with the bucket of ice. "You know how Shane gets."

"Steph baby, don't worry," Paul smiled putting ice into a face cloth and handing it to John "I'm going with Bri to the ring, we'll sort this out. Because you said yourself Shane might have something planned."

* * *

"John!" Brianna yelled out into the dark.

"I'm here Bri," John said quietly turning on the desk light. He was sitting by the window quietly working on his laptop the monitor barely letting of any light. He quietly got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling better?"

"I feel like I got thrown out of a window," Brianna groaned trying to push herself up, but John held her down lightly. "Just stay down, you gave us a scare you've been out for a while."

"I got up actually," She said grinning lightly "You were asleep in the chair; I had to throw up, stupid morning sickness."

"You could've woken me up," He smiled brushing her hair back.

"Don't worry about it," She blushed lightly. "What are we--?"

"We've got twelve hours till we have to worry about that again," He said quietly "It's one o'clock, let's get some sleep."

John quickly stripped off his clothing and crawled into the bed next to Brianna. He pulled her close to him as she laced her fingers with his. The laid in each others arms for a while, before they quietly fell asleep. Neither of them wanted to think about RAW they knew something was going to happen; they just didn't want to think of the worst possibility.

The next morning John woke up to the phone ringing, it was Stephanie checking up on Brianna. He told her she was sleeping silently but still exhausted from the night before.

"I'm worried about her Steph," John said quietly as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door so he wouldn't wake her up. "I can't be there tonight; you know Shane's going to keep Randy away how are we going to keep her safe?"

"Paul will be there," Stephanie said brightly "He's going to be her guard, so he's going to prevent her from wrestling. He doesn't care if this gets him fired."

"I don't want him to be fired for us," John said quietly.

"He won't be, don't worry about it," She said brightly "I'll see you later John."

"Bye," He said quietly shutting off the phone.

John walked out from the bath room and saw Brianna sitting up in bed, the color drained out of her face. He frowned at her as he walked up to her. Wrapping his arm around her he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I can't be there tonight," He said slowly "I would kill for you tonight."

"It's okay," She sighed "I've got Paul and Randy, I'll survive."

"Bri what about the--?"

"I'm not even going to think about that," She said slowly "There is no way I'll think of that, I will do anything to prevent that from happening."

"So you're actually going to wrestle?" He asked holding her at arms length looking at her amazed.

"If I have to, then I will," She said kindly. "Shane's got something up this sleeve, so I'm just going to have to relay on him for once. I hate to say it, but we have hope."


	10. Briannas Match

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: Brianna gets her first match, while trying to get her out of it Mickie and Hunter get caught.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,352  
Chapter #: (10/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Had chapter 14 open last night but didn't get a chance to work on it. It's Spring break so I am planning on getting Chapter 14 and 15 done by next Sunday. Enjoy :D

* * *

Brianna pulled the baby doll tee shirt over her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was tight over her stomach, pulling it out it hid her bump. She was wearing an old pair of Lita's wrestling pants that they had sewn a John Cena 'hustle, loyalty, respect' patch on, while her hair was in a lose ponytail on top of her head. Swallowing hard she sat down in her chair and pulled her sneakers toward her.

"I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Thanks Mickie," Brianna sighed as she leaned back in the chair.

"It's a good look for you though," She smiled sitting down in the chair next to her friend. "If you weren't pregnant they would give you a contract!"

"That's the point though Mickie," Brianna sighed quietly as she slipped on her shoe and laced it up tight "I am pregnant, I don't know how they expect me to do anything."

"Well," Mickie said glancing at the door quickly to make sure no one there "word around the locker room is Shane never planned on you wrestling."

"Which means," Brianna said quickly holding the other shoe in her hand "is that he's had something planned from the start! The little shit!"

"Sadly, I don't think anyone knows what that is, I think only Shane and his little buddies do," Mickie frowned.

"I'll go along with what ever he says," She said quietly leaning back in the chair as she shook her head. "I wish John was here."

"Is he going to watch tonight?" Mickie asked.

"No," Brianna said laughing nervously "I told him not too, I knew Shane had a plan. I don't want John to flip out about it, I'll tell him later."

"You know he's not going to listen to you right?" Mickie laughed.

"It was worth a shot," Brianna said smiling for the first time in hours.

"When's your---Um"

"Match?" Brianna laughed nervously as she looked at her watch "It's in fifteen minutes, after the break, why?"

"Well, I'm coming out with you to the ring," Mickie beamed as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Brianna said quickly looking at Mickie strangely

"Bri, Mickie you guys ready?" Paul smiled walking into the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a Triple H t-shirt.

"Why are you coming Mickie?" Brianna asked quickly as she stood up.

"To get your ass out of there!" Mickie said brightly as she pulled her hair in a ponytail "Paul and I thought up a plan as you and Randy grabbed some food. Hunter's going to block you while I drag you out of the ring and run up the ramp."

"Thanks guys," Brianna sighed relived.

Paul smiled as he wrapped his arm lightly around Brianna's shoulders. Followed by Mickie, Paul and Brianna slowly walked to the guerilla area; everyone seemed to be watching them as they walked through the hallways. Brianna bit her lip lightly as they stood waiting for the okay go; already Umaga was making his way to the ring. Her heart seemed to be in her throat having to hear his music. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away from Mickie and Hunter, as someone clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Now let's do this quickly before they notice you're gone, you have a way to get out of this match, you know what to do, you say you're pregnant—John isn't the father," They said quickly.

"NO!" Brianna screamed into the hand. As quickly as they grabbed her they let her go as she stumbled into Paul.

"Bri," He said quietly as they gave them the 10 second mark "You okay?"

"Nervous," She said shaking slightly. "Just can't believe they're making me do this."

"No one can Bri," Paul smiled kindly as John's music blared throughout the arena.

Taking a deep breath Brianna pushed herself through the curtain following Hunter with Mickie walking slowly behind her. The crowd gave her a small pop, but still wondered what was going on. Stopping once they reached the ring, Paul led her up the stairs and opened the ropes for her and Mickie; the referee was holding back Umaga as Paul stood in front of his friends.

"Don't worry," Mickie said quietly "The bell will ring and I'll get out, just hang on."

Brianna nodded quickly as Mickie rolled out of the ring, she swallowed hard and looked at Paul he held her shoulders loosely and he nodded at her. She trusted her and her baby's life with him; she knew she could trust no one else. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he made to leave the ring. He was barely out side the ropes when the referee rang the bell and Umaga came charging at Brianna who quickly ran out of his way. Hunter quickly came back into the ring and tackled Umaga to the ground.

Mickie quickly motioned for Brianna to roll out of the ring, as she rolled into her friends arms she couldn't get her balance. Mickie held onto Brianna as she tried to get her out of the ring, Shane's voice echoed throughout the arena "Brianna," He said sweetly "Oh Brianna, there's no way you're going to get out of this match so easily without a pin fall. Now get your ass back into that ring!"

The audience screamed as Brianna shook her head quickly as Umaga stalked toward her; Hunter slid out of the ring and stood in front of her and Mickie. "Wait, wait, wait!" Shane said quickly as he walked out on the ramp smirking down at the trio. "Maybe there is a way that you can get out of this match. You have a secret Brianna," Mickie squeezed her hand tightly as they looked at each other quickly "You know what I'm talking about Bri, the only way you can get out of this match—alive—is to say your secret and you know what you're supposed to say, now give her a microphone!"

"Brianna don't!" Mickie and Hunter said together as someone handed her a microphone.

"I don't have a choice," She said quietly "I just hope John will forgive me for this."

"Shane," Brianna said slowly into the microphone as Mickie and Hunter stood by her quietly, supporting her "You're right, I do have a secret, one that I've been keeping for a while—I'm pregnant—and John isn't the father—Shane you are!" Her voice quaked as she dropped the mic as Mickie and Paul had to keep her standing.

"This match has been cancelled," Shane drawled into the mic as he walked into the back, leaving the audience stunned and silent.

* * *

Brianna sat quietly in her locker room as Mickie and Hunter ran off to find Randy and Shawn. She couldn't believe was she was just forced to do, in front of millions of people. Which all of them thought that Shane was the father of her unborn baby. How could she do that to her child?

"What's John going to ask?" She said aloud as he looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks tear stained, there was a rip in her shirt from Umaga trying to grab her, and her hair was out of the ponytail and disheveled. "When he comes back his fiancé is pregnant by another man? What am I doing?"

"Bri?"

"Just go away," She said threw tears falling into the metal chair wiping the tears from her face.

"It's me Randy," He said knocking again "Please Bri let me in, it's only me."

"Randy," She said quietly as he opened the door she went running into his arms. She broke down crying as he held onto her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"No I'm not okay," She said quickly breaking the hug. "The entire world thinks I'm pregnant by Shane!"

"C'mon Bri, not everyone is that stupid! Who in their right mind is going to believe that?" Randy laughed.

"A lot of people," Shawn said quietly standing in the doorway.


	11. Whispers in the Back

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/ Brianna  
Summary: The back stage politics start to get to Brianna while Randy tells John what happened during RAW.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,100  
Chapter #: (11/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: It seems like I have to be in the right mood to work on this story. Turns out Cena losing the belt Sunday is getting me in the mood. So since I'm finally going to finish chapter 14 tonight I figured I would post the next part :)

* * *

"Shawn what's that supposed to mean?" Brianna asked quietly breaking away from Randy as she nervously bit her lip.

"Just walking here," Shawn said slowly "You wouldn't believe the banter that was going on!"

"I don't want to know," Brianna said the color draining from her cheeks as she cupped her mouth and quickly ran out of the room.

"I feel so bad for John and Brianna," Shawn said quietly as he watched Brianna push Carlito and Charlie Haas out of her way. "What they are saying, it's shocking!"

"What are they saying?" Randy asked looking at Shawn oddly.

"Well for one most of the--idiots—are trying to figure out how Shane was able to knock Brianna up behind John's back, and a bunch of other horrible things," Shawn sighed shaking his head. "I can't believe we work with these fools!"

"I'm just happy that John's not here," Randy said sighing "He promised he wasn't going to watch tonight, and I have a feeling he didn't, I didn't get a call right after Brianna's match. I just don't want to have to tell him what Shane's spreading."

"You're not going to let Brianna do it?" Shawn asked cocking his head to the side.

"No way," Randy said quickly "Last time Brianna tried to reason with John about what happened on RAW he almost hit her!"

"He wouldn't?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Sadly," Randy said shaking his head as he sat down in the metal chair "He drank the mini bar empty that night, scared us all half to death. He and Brianna had a huge fight over RAW that night."

"Poor Bri," Shawn said quietly. "At least we've been given the leave to go, so I think we should take Brianna home before something else happens."

"What else could happen," She said weakly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Bri," Randy smiled kindly as he picked her up, she rested her head on his shoulder as he smiled at Shawn. "Her bags in the corner, it's a good thing the hotel is right across the way," Randy smiled kindly at Brianna sleeping. "I couldn't bear to put her in a car sleeping."

"C'mon let's just get her back to John," Shawn said quietly picking up Brianna's bag as he followed Randy out of the locker room.

* * *

"John," Randy said kicking the door lightly as he adjusted Brianna in his arms. "Open the door man."

"Jeez Randy give someone time," John said quickly flinging open the door. "What's wrong with Bri?" He asked quickly as he took her from Randy's arms.

"Over excitement?" Randy smiled weakly as he picked up the suitcase that Shawn had left by the door before he ran off back to the arena.

"Don't lie," John frowned "Can you get the sheets?"

"Yeah," Randy said untucking them as he looked at John slowly.

"Tell me," John said quietly as he placed her lightly on the bed. "And don't make me beat it out of you." He added removing her shoes.

"Okay well I think we best talk outside the hotel," Randy said slowly as he frowned at John.

"Is it that bad?" John asked worriedly.

"We'll see," Randy said weakly.

With a worried glance at Brianna, John followed Randy out of the room and down the three flights of stairs to the back where their bus was parked. Randy ran his fingers through his short hair as he looked at his best friend. He wasn't really sure how to tell John what went down at RAW; it would break his heart to hear what Brianna now has to say.

"Okay look John, I—we had no control over this what so ever," Randy said swallowing hard as he paced back and forth. "By the time it happened there was no use for damage control."

"Randy," John said gripping his shoulders tightly as he looked him square in the eye. "Tell me what happened."

"Well—Brianna was able to get out of the match," He said smiling weakly.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" John said laughing nervously "Wow I thought it was something bad, something Shane had done! You seriously scared me there."

"That's not all,"

"Oh? What else could've happened?" John asked quietly.

"Brianna could only get out of the match if she told—Shane's truth," Randy stuttered out.

"Shane's truth about what Randy?" John said through gritted teeth.

"Brianna had to tell the whole arena—and everyone watching, that the baby she was carrying was his and not yours," Randy said quickly.

John blinked slowly as he held onto his friends shoulders for support. He laughed nervously as Randy held him yup.

"That's--that's a good one Randy," John said laughing pointing at him as he still held onto his shoulder for support "Good one, nice prank, where is everyone? Huh? Trying to give me and Brianna a good laugh?"

"John," Randy said seriously looking his friend dead in the eyes "This is no joke, according to Shane, Brianna's baby is his."

"Hehehe," John laughed out nervously "Oh god. Randy what are we going to do?"

"We'll take care of this," Randy said gripping John's shoulders forcing him to look at him. "We will be able to fix this, two more weeks Brianna is off of the air forever, we'll settle her down in Massachusetts and we'll never hear of this again! They drop story lines out of no where before; I don't see why they can't do it now!"

* * *

"John," Brianna groaned as she rolled over under the sheets. "What?" She sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. "How did I get here?"

She threw the covers off of herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Groaning she pushed herself off of the bed as she stumbled toward the bathroom. Flicking on the light she shivered as she entered the cold bathroom. Leaning against the counter she looked at herself in the mirror. The little make-up that she wore for the match was tear stained, her hair looked like a rats nest, her shirt was ripped and she had a stain on her pants.

"I look like shit," She sighed picking up her hairbrush as she tried to brush out the knots her hair was in.

"Brianna?" John called out loudly as she heard the room door open.

"John," She said frantically as she ran out of the bathroom and into his arms. "John I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything!"

"It's okay," John said soothingly as he rubbed her back "It's okay; I know what happened Randy told me. We'll figure something out. You're only going to be on TV for another two weeks people will forget about all of this."

"I hope that's the case," She said as she rubbed the tears from her face as she looked away from him. "I look like shit."

"You look beautiful," John smiled kissing her lightly "C'mon I'll run you a bath."


	12. Stress Takes Its Toll

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: The stress starts to take a visible toll on Brianna  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,095  
Chapter #: (12/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress

* * *

"She can't take the stress anymore Randy," John sighed leaning against the door frame of the doorway that lead into Randy's adjoining room. Randy said laying on his bed his laptop open in from of him as John stood at the door way. "We could've lost the baby tonight."

"But you didn't," Randy said seriously shutting his laptop "We got her out of there, her and the baby are safe. And you have nothing to worry about."

"You shouldn't be worried about her," John sighed looking at the closed bathroom door. Brianna had be soaking in the bath for over an hour. He had to check on her to make sure she hadn't gone to sleep.

"I'm not going to worry about you," He said seriously looking at his best friend.

"It would be better if you would," John said quietly.

"Stop playing the martyr!" Randy sighed rolling his eyes "Look, Shane dragged everyone into this; we're just going to have to play along. Brianna has two more shows to do. After that Mickie as the week off, her Brianna and Kenny are going to go look for houses now stop this worrying."

"I wish I could go look at houses with them," John sighed running a hand down his tired face. "Because of this I'm missing something that's very important."

"Look on the bright side," Randy beamed "You can't miss the wedding."

* * *

Brianna sat on the floor of the bathroom as she laid her head back against the cold and wet tub. She had finished with her bath twenty minutes ago but she wanted some more time to herself. She had two more weeks with Shane, and probably a month left with John—if her, Mickie and Kenny can find a house for them. Taking a deep breath she rubbed her tired eyes, she was losing sleep by the day because of all the stress from her so called work.

She wished she could just erase the last couple of months of RAW from her memory, and she prayed that her child would never hear of this. She was going to make sure their aunts and uncles told them nothing about the trouble their parents went through while they were pregnant. Slowly Brianna pushed herself off of the floor as she walked toward the counter. Even with her shower she still felt disgusting. The mental blow that Shane made on her will always have a lasting effect on her.

"Bri," John said quietly as he knocked on the door. "Babe you've been in there a while is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at the closed door. "Don't worry I'll be out in a little bit."

"Bri you need your sleep," He said sternly as she took a deep breath "You need to rest, you're pregnant."

"I KNOW," Brianna snapped "I know," She said quietly as she opened the door. "I don't need people telling me constantly that I'm pregnant. I am the one with the baby growing in them, I'm the one getting fatter I know."

"Are you feeling okay?" John asked quietly as he held onto her as she seemed to go dead in his arms but she was still shaking her head.

Slowly he picked her up and walked her over to the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold. John frowned as he covered her with the sheets. He wished she would be able to tell him that she was exhausted without her passing out in his arms. But he would be happy for that day that Brianna wouldn't have to deal with all this, when he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. They would be sitting in their house enjoying their family watching their friends on TV. Sighing John shut off the light near the bed as he crawled in next to Brianna.

"Good night," He said kissing her lightly on the cheek before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Brianna spent the next morning eating dried toast in the hotel restaurant with Mickie staring at her quietly. Brianna couldn't look at her friend, they had tried their hardest to have her avoid getting involved with Shane but it didn't work out he was always one step above them.

"It's not your fault," Mickie said quietly as Brianna shrugged "Stop blaming yourself. Two more weeks of this and you don't have to deal with it again."

"Until I go back on the road with John again, that is. Who knows they might have me marry Shane for god's sake so they can continue the story line when I get back," Brianna said sighing.

"Please Bri," Mickie said looking around "Don't give them ideas you know people are that much of a suck up that they'll tell him what we're saying."

"At this point I'm not sure I really care," Brianna said dropping her piece of dried toast as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm just going to emotionally block out everything that's gonna happen."

"Don't do that," Mickie said frowning "Look, two more weeks, ay that's all you have left. Then you, Kenny and I are off to Springfield for houses! It gives us something to look forward too."

"Yeah well I suppose," Brianna said putting some jam on her toast. "I'm just glad that we'll be able to get this over with. Get a house, go down to Florida move all his other stuff out and get my shit from his parent's house and be able to set it up."

"Busy little thing, good thing I've got a few weeks off," Mickie beamed. "Though I'll get injured but it's always good."

"Don't tell me," Brianna said slowly.

"Sadly," Mickie said frowning "But its okay, so don't worry about it."

"Hey girls," John said smiling kissing the side of Brianna's head as he took a seat next to his fiancé. "What's up?"

"Talking," Brianna smiled as John held her close.

"Where's Kenny Mickie?" John asked looking around.

"He's in a meeting," She said frowning running her fingers through her hair as she bit her lip. "With Shane, this has me worried."

"Well he can't take away his vacation," John said slowly "He's probably just trying to get him involved in the story line."

"Which is also something I'm worried about," Mickie said worriedly "He is going to make him do something you know he will."

"Don't worry about it now," John smiled kindly "We've still got two more weeks, two more shows it'll be okay."

"No," Randy said slowly "It won't be okay."


	13. A Life Of Living Hell?

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: The stress starts to take a visible toll on Brianna  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,063  
Chapter #: (13/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Holy Crap! I updated again! Yeah I'm sorry there seemed to have been that year long break between chapters, I totally didn't mean to do that at all. I just go through phases with writing and apparently this story got left fairly easily. But that's going to chage, hopefully, and I'm going to start working on this since I've got a HUGE break during classes on Tuesday & Thursday. Which is why I'm updating again. Enough of my life story, enjoy!

* * *

"Randy what's wrong?" Brianna asked worriedly as John held her down to stop her from flipping out.

"Shane's GM again next week!" Randy said throwing his hands up in the in defeat as he took a seat next to Mickie. "Apparently the ratings where so high that Vince wanted to do it again."

"That or Vince wants Shane to punish us even more," Brianna said spitefully.

"I just hope Kenny has nothing to do about this," Mickie said looking around for her fiancé "I can just imagine what Shane will make him do."

"Look let's not worry about this," John said seriously "It's a week away, and let's not worry about it. If we dwell on this we'll make it worse."

"Wise for your age John," Randy said clapping him on his shoulder.

"Shut up Randall," John said blushing as Mickie and Brianna giggled to each other.

For the rest of the day John and Brianna stayed in their hotel room. Brianna was getting worse morning sickness spells and John didn't want to be out on the town when one occurred. John sighed as he took a seat at the end of the bed as he looked at the closed bathroom door. Brianna had been hidden behind the bathroom door for the last hour. John was starting to be worried about her. Every time he tried to go into the bathroom to check on her she shooed him away. Slowly getting off the bed he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked again.

"Bri, babe, let me in please," He said slowly, after a few minutes he heard a click as he opened the door. "Oh Bri."

Brianna was sitting next to the tub, her face completely pale. She smiled up at him as he took a seat next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled he closer toward him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," She said quietly "It's just a rough patch I'll be fine when we're on the road."

"I know you will be," He said kissing the top of her head "I just hate seeing you like this you know? It is my fault this happened."

"No it's not," She said shaking her head "Look it takes two to tango John."

"I know," He said hugging her close "Let's get you to bed baby."

"Carry me," Brianna said quietly.

"Of course," John smiled getting up slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up from the cold floor. "Let me order you some soup."

"I'm not even sure that I could hold that down," Brianna laughed quietly as John put her on the bed.

"Try," He smiled kissing her forehead "For me."

"I'll do anything for you," She said kindly.

* * *

"This is turning out to be easy," Shane grinned as he leaned back in his chair. He was sitting across his father in the main conference room in the headquarters of WWE. He had flown up to meet his after the successful RAW. "She's going to be away from John quicker than I planned."

"Now don't get carried away with yourself," Vince smiled slowly.

"But Dad," Shane said sitting up quickly looking at his father intently "I've got half the locker room saying some nasty things about her. I've got the audience believing her baby is mine, how can I not get carried away?"

"You still have to deal with John, Randy, Shawn, Stephanie--"

"I know I know," He said waving it off "Look I can get past them. I've done it so far so I don't know what the big deal is."

"The big deal is every one of those individuals will do anything, and I mean anything to keep John and Brianna together and that baby safe." Vince said slowly.

"Don't complicate things for me," Shane frowned taking a sip out of his bottle of water.

"You did that yourself," Vince laughed slowly.

"Yeah well what are we going to do next week since you're coming back?" Shane asked slowly twirling in his chair.

"We will keep up with what you're doing," He said nodding "Except we can't put Brianna in anymore matches! We can't afford to have John leave us."

"I know I know," Shane said waving that off as well. "What I was thinking of doing is having backstage segments with lovey dovey shit and Brianna accompanying me to the ring."

"We're safe with that," He said nodding "Well that's fine with me. What do you have planned for John when he comes back?"

"Pure hell," Shane grinned "Since Brianna, Mickie and sadly Kenny will be gone so John won't have as many people to support him."

"What are you going to do? Make him go against everyone?" Vince supplied.

"That's not a half bad idea," Shane said slowly.

* * *

"John," Brianna said quietly as she shook his shoulder. He had spent half of the night staying up with her because she couldn't sleep. She told him to just go to sleep but he refused. She went to bed around three in the morning while she knew John stayed up later. "C'mon baby get up."

"What time is it?" He asked groggily as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's past noon," She said quietly leaning against the head bored. "We've got the entire day to ourselves again."

"Half the day now," He grinned sleepily at her.

"Smart ass," She sighed.

"You still feeling bad?" He asked quickly turning around and sitting up.

"I've felt worse," She said as he pulled her close.

"Soup?" He smiled

"No more soup," She laughed "It's going to start coming out of my ears."

"Odd sight that would be," He said winking at her.

"Can we just stay in bed and not worry about anything?" Brianna asked quietly looking up at John.

"I don't see why not, means I wouldn't have to change," John laughed.

"You're going to stay in your boxers all day? Well that's different," She said slowly.

"You're welcome to strip down to your skivvies too you know," He said beaming down at her.

"You've lost it," She said moving away from him. "You're not going to see me in my personals any time soon."

"And why not?" John asked seriously.

"You know how I feel, no one's going to see me out of sweat pants and baggy shirts for seven more months," She said sternly. "And there is nothing you can do about that."


	14. A Ruined Friendship?

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: Shane wants to break up friendships as well as relationships.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,855  
Chapter #: (14/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I was thinking about starting to work on this story again, so might as well post some of the chapters that I haven't posted. So we've got about three more chapters to post before 'new' material

Brianna rested her head against the cold car window as she and Randy road to the arena for the next RAW. She had one more week till John was able to come back, and she would be gone for a while. She wasn't looking forward to it, it would mean getting away from Shane, but that means that John would have to deal with him for months.

"What's wrong Bri?" Randy asked quietly as he looked over at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Need to ask," She sighed looking at Randy as she shrugged. "One more week of this and I'm free, but John--"

"Don't worry about it," Randy said quickly "Shane will try things, but that doesn't mean they will work."

"God I hope your right," She said shaking her head leaning back in the passenger seat. Her hand went slowly to her stomach "I just want to have to worry about buying the house and getting everything from the old house to the new. I don't want to fly out to every city because John was admitted to the hospital."

"That's not going to happen," Randy said quickly.

"Yeah, if we can only hope," She laughed as Randy pulling into a parking spot behind Shawn who was getting out of his car.

Brianna got out of the car and wrapped her coat tightly around her. She was wearing one of John's hoodies to make herself feel more comfortable. The morning sickness spells were coming worse and if she didn't have to be there she would be curled up in a ball next to John watching Raw. She pulled the hood over her head as she felt Shawn wrap his arm around her shoulder as they waited for Randy.

"Feeling better?" Shawn said brightly as he peaked under her hood she laughed and shrugged at him.

"I feel like crap, I look like crap, I don't want to be on TV," She sighed.

"One more week," Randy smiled as he opened the door for them. "Then you and Mickie can go to Boston and get far, far away from Shane."

"Until RAW comes near the area again," Shawn said slowly.

"But we've been there this year," Randy said quietly as he opened the locker room door for Brianna as she quietly walked in and fell onto the couch.

"We're going to D.C. then a few days off," Shawn said looking at Brianna. "Go on, I'll bring her some food."

"Shawn," Randy asked slowly as he looked at Brianna sleeping on the couch "When are we headed to D.C?"

"Oh not for another two months," Shawn said smiling weakly. "She'll have a house and be settled and John will be around during the days off so everything will be okay."

Randy nodded as he headed back into the locker room. Brianna had passed out on the couch and he thought it was best not to disturb her till she had to go on TV. He busied himself around his locker room changing quickly then pulling his sweats over his wrestling gear. Shawn brought food for Brianna but she wasn't awake, he put it aside for her for when she woke up. Around twenty minutes before show time someone knocked on their locker room door.

"Yes," Randy said quietly as he peaked his head around the crack. "Stephanie what's wrong."

"Brianna's duties for tonight's show," She sighed handing him a piece of paper. "I'm afraid yours too."

"Come in," He said quietly as he opened the door. "Brianna's been a sleep."

"Bri," Steph said shaking her awake as she opened her eyes. "Hey—I just delivered what Shane wants you to do for RAW."

"Please tell me it includes sitting on this very couch and not doing anything else for the night?" She grinned as she sat up.

"Afraid not," Randy said "According to this, we are to have a fight on TV…it seems like he wants to break up our friendship."

"Oh god," She said pulling the hood over her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm not even going to bother with this."

"So what's supposed to happen?" Randy asked Stephanie.

"I'm not even sure," She said shrugging "He won't tell me. He just wanted me to give you that paper. But I heard him talking," She said quietly as she looked at Brianna quickly. "You're to interfere in Randy's match--he wasn't going to tell you in front of Randy but I will. You are to interfere in his match against Randy, make it seem like it was on purpose as he was hoping that would lead to a real life fight."

"Oh god," Brianna said banging her head on the couch arm. "Does he think we're that stupid?"

"Not you, me maybe," Randy laughed quietly as Brianna glared at him from under her hood. "Look Bri, I would never assume anything in a match against Shane—no matter what happens I would never blame you for it."

"Good to know," She said leaning back shrugging.

* * *

Brianna pulled on her sneakers as Randy watched her carefully. They had fifteen minutes till they were needed in the gorilla area. They had worked it out plenty of times so they wouldn't mess up and cause Brianna to be hurt. Mickie was going to be at ring side with Randy so if Shane tried anything she would be able to get Brianna out of there. Sighing she pulled her pants leg over her shoe. Leaning back in the chair she looked up at Randy.

"You ready?" Randy asked quietly.

"No," She sighed putting her hair up in a ponytail "At least this is the last thing I have to do. Wednesday morning Mickie, Kenny and I will be on our way to Springfield hundreds of miles away from Shane."

"And John," Randy added.

"Yes and John but he needs to work, he's just getting off a suspension so I'll be lucky enough if he even sees me before I have the baby," She said frowning biting her lip. "I'll figure something out. We'll figure something out."

"You're worrying to much about this," Randy said as she stood up. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "John will have an injury angle, or seriously get injured to be with you."

"I don't want him to do that," She said backing away "Steph will figure something out—write in something. But you're right I'm worrying to much. I've got six more months to figure this all out."

"Knock, knock," Mickie smiled as she peaked into the room. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," Brianna said taking a deep breath. "Do you think we'll be able to leave after this? I'm not feeling well."

"I'm sure Stephanie can swing something for us," Randy smiled throwing his arm around her shoulder as they left the room.

Brianna held tightly onto Randy as they approached Shane who was looking smug at the three of them. She laced her fingers with his as they stood across from Shane. She wasn't going to show it but she was scared of what Shane had planned. They knew what was going to happen yes, but Shane was always unpredictable. Randy had told Brianna to do what ever and it wouldn't matter and he wouldn't blame her.

"Let go of him," Shane said fiercely as he grabbed her roughly by the elbow yanking her away from Randy and Mickie. "You know Mick; if you keep hanging out with young Randall here everyone will think that you dumped Doane."

"Shut up Shane," Mickie snapped at him as she grabbed Randy by the arm. "C'mon Randy we're out first."

Randy took one last glance at Brianna, who nodded lightly, before he waited for his music to hit. His music echoed throughout the arena as she heard the audience scream and applaud as Mickie and Randy walked down to the ring.

"You're going to interfere," Shane said grabbing her roughly by the arm pulling her close.

"You're hurting me," She said trying to pry his vice like grip off of her arm which she knew he was bruising.

"You will do anything it takes to make Orton lose the match," He said growling his face an inch from hers "Got it?"

"Yes," She said as he released her from his grip pushing her toward the curtain.

"You know the sign when I give it do what ever it takes for me to win the match!" He said as she rubbed her arm. Nodding quietly Shane's music blared throughout the arena as he rushed to the curtain.

Hesitating she thought about running away but Shane grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out onto the ramp. She stumbled as he held his grip as he dragged her down the ramp. He threw her on his side of the ring she caught on the steel poll before she fell to the ground. Randy looked at her worried but she smiled and tried to brush it off as she stood by the corner not really sure as to what she should do.

The match started off quickly with Shane tackling Randy to the mat before the bell even rang. Mickie soon got the crowd to rally behind Randy as Brianna stood with her back to the ring. Occasionally she would look at the ring so Shane wouldn't get angry with her. Her heart thudded against her chest as she knew the time was coming close to her interfering. Shane was to distract the referee while Brianna was to low blow Randy. That was their plan; she was going to do it so she didn't have anything to worry about.

Once Shane had Randy down on the mat he pulled the ref close to him distracting him from Randy. Brianna climbed into the ring ducking under the second rope. Her stomach twisted and her heart pounded she swallowed hard as she walked up to Randy who looked at her dead in the eyes and winked. Yet some how he was able to keep his stage face on as she low blowed him. Rolling out of the ring Mickie rushed to her as they quickly ran to the back and ran to the nearest monitor.

They reached it just in time to see Shane's hand raised for the victory and notice that Brianna was gone. Their plan was working; Randy looked hurt, confused and angry at the entrance ramp where he knew Brianna was hiding. Shane walked backwards up the ramp laughing at Randy who still lay in the ring. Shane threw back the curtains looking around her was livid.

"Why the hell did you leave?" He asked Brianna who was staring at a monitor alone.

"I—I can't believe you made me do that," She said tearing up. "Randy's my best friend!"

"Was your best friend," Randy said appearing behind Shane glaring at Brianna. "How could you do that to me? What were you thinking?"

"Randy,"

"Save it Bri, you've betrayed us all tonight," Randy said walking away.

"One down," Shane whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Three to go."


	15. Hiding Her Fears

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: Brianna struggles with telling her feelings to John, mean while Shane makes plans for Brianna's last apperance on RAW.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,536  
Chapter #: (15/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I was thinking about starting to work on this story again, so might as well post some of the chapters that I haven't posted. So we've got about three more chapters to post before 'new' material

* * *

"Randy, Shane will find out," Brianna sighed as she leaned against him for support as they stood in the hotel hall way outside of John's room. "This won't be pulled off."

"Stop worrying Bri," Randy laughed quietly as he hugged her. "You're going to Massachusetts in a few days he'll never know. Besides just because you and I aren't supposed to be friends doesn't mean that John and I can't be."

"You're right," She said nodding "I'm just being paranoid. I'll get over it don't worry, I just need sleep."

"Go get your sleep, you need it, you look exhausted," Randy said kissing the side of her head lightly as he knock on the door before heading to his room.

"Bri," John smiled as he swung open the door.

He hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Judging from his reaction she could tell he watched that nights RAW even though she had told him not to. She didn't want to let him go, it dawned on her that in a few days she wouldn't see him for five months. Brianna wanted to make the most of the short time they had left. Pulling away from him she smiled before kissing him lightly.

"What's wrong?" John asked slowly after he pushed her away lightly. "You look like the world is about to end."

"I'm just very tired," She sighed walked past John into their hotel room.

"Don't lie to me," John said quietly as he shut the door and followed her into the room. He leaned against the wall as he watched Brianna carefully as she took off her shoes. Running his hand down his face he sighed. "Bri please, I know you're going through some tough times. But you have to talk to me. You're leaving me soon, it's gonna be even harder to work things out over the phone."

"Look John," She said slowly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye "You don't need to tell me what's going to be harder. You don't need to tell me I'm not going to be around I maybe exhausted, I maybe naïve but I know what's going on!"

"Woah Bri," John said holding his hands up defensively "What's gotten into you? I said nothing about your being naïve why are you being so snippy?"

"I'm not it's just," Brianna sighed pushing her self off of the bed. Standing up she shrugged. "I don't know what's going on. It's hard to tell what's going on."

"What's really going on?" John asked slowly as he grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him. "It's Shane isn't it? What has he done now? What's he making you do?"

"John," She said shaking her head "Just don't do this, you'll make it harder."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" John asked looking away from her.

"No," She giggled quietly as she tightly touched her hand to his face turning his gaze to her. "I love you, remember that."

"I know you do," He smiled holding her hand to his face as he ran his hand through her hair. "We'll pull through okay; Shane can never do anything to us. We're in love."

"John," She said quietly as she pulled John closer to her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I wish things were simple for us again. I would give anything to be normal. We'd be married by now, living in a quite home; I'd still be in school."

"But that's not how our life is Bri;" John said holding her at arms length as he looked down at her "We'll never be normal. It's all travel, living out of a suitcase sleeping on a bus."

"I'm not complaining," She sighed "I'm just stating what it would be like."

"Bri, sweetheart you're not making any sense," John said slowly as she shrugged. "You could really lay down and rest."

"I don't want to rest," She said slowly as she ran her finger down John's shirt.

"What's gotten into you?" John asked amazed as he grabbed her wrist lightly. Brianna looked away from him as he tried to catch her gaze. He wanted to know what was wrong; he would do anything to make her pain go away, if only she would just tell him. "Bri, please."

"Shane," She sighed.

* * *

"She's leaving you know," Vince said leaning back in his chair as he watched his son sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone. "You can't stop her this time."

"I'm well aware of that Dad," Shane said not looking up from his phone.

"So what are you going to do? Play it up while John is back, and then take him out?" Vince smirked.

"No," Shane said slowly shutting his phone placing it into his coat pocket. "I'm making Brianna come to RAW when she's supposed to be home. We can't just have her leave the show suddenly, as well as Mickie, for no apparent reason."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Vince asked. "You know you can't do anything physically to her, we can't be liable."

"I can't do anything to her, but I can do it to Mickie," Shane smirked looked up at his father. "Mickie is going to be in a street fight against me next Monday. I'm going to beat her within an inch of her life."

"You know that John, Randy and probably Hunter as well will help her in that match," Vince said slowly.

"Who cares, all that matters is that her shoulders will be down for the one-two-three," Shane said slowly smirking as he leaned back on the couch "C'mon Dad you know it's a brilliant idea. Brianna will be in my corner, of course helping Mickie all she can--" Vince glared at his son at the mention of Brianna near the ring. Shane sighed "Okay, she'll be in my corner for a little, John will take her away blah, blah, blah."

"So who gets to tell Mickie what's going to happen? You can't just expect her to show up for a street fight against you without being told before hand," Vince said slowly as if trying to reason with his son.

"I'll get Steph to tell her or something, besides; Stephanie is going to be the one who breaks the news to John and Brianna that she can't leave yet. I'm going to make it so it was Stephanie's plan and not mine."

"That's not going to work," Vince said shaking his head. "Like Stephanie would do something like that."

"You like ruining this for me don't you Dad?" Shane asked suddenly getting off the couch. "Don't you want me to be with Brianna?"

"I—well yes of course," Vince said unconvincingly.

"Big help you are," Shane said quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Bri," John said soothingly as he brushed back the hair from her face.

He spent half the night trying to calm her down from her worries, and the only thing that calmed her was his kisses which lead to more. He always felt like he was taking advantage of her when she was in hysterics and she only calmed down with kisses and then attacked him which led to sex.

"Brianna," He said more loudly as she twitched and slowly opened her eyes.

"John?" She asked quickly sitting up clutching the sheet to her chest as she looked around. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay," John sighed propping his head up on his hand looking at her through the dark. "You were pretty bad last night."

"Oh," She sighed leaning against the headboard. "Well, I'm good."

"Just good?" John pressed as he could feel her gaze on him through the pitch black.

"Don't feel guilty John," Brianna said quickly knowing where he was going with this. He sometimes talked to her after they'd had sex cuddling. John would always think she was asleep when she was just resting her eyes. "I wanted this. I needed this."

"Bri, everything is going to be okay. I'll be fine and you'll be fine," He smiled as he rubbed her leg beneath the sheet.

"I've just got a really bad feeling John," Brianna said quickly looking down at him. "Something's not right."

"Stop worrying," He said quickly squeezing her leg causing her to jump. "Go back to sleep baby. We've got two days together we'll make the most of it in the morning."

--

Shane calls or Stephanie calls to tell John and Brianna that Brianna has to show up on RAW Monday in order for her and Mickie to get written out of the story lines for a few months.


	16. Something's Wrong

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: Stephanie makes a phone call to Brianna, while John and Brianna's relationship begins to strain.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,536  
Chapter #: (16/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter that I have written entirely. I'm about to start working on Chapter 17 right now and hopefully 18 soon. I know I said I'd work on this a lot but live has been hectic.

* * *

Brianna leaned back in the chair as she stared at the computer screen. Her email account was open, and for the last half hour, she was trying to figure out the best well to tell her parents that they had to pack up all of her things and wait for an address as to where to ship them. She had edited the email half a dozen times and currently stared at her latest attempt. Sighing she clicked send and propped her feet up on the table as she closed her eyes.

It was a long morning and she barely got any sleep from the night before. After curling up against John around two in the morning she was able to doze off for a good amount of time. John woke her up accidentally as he was frantically looking around the messy hotel room for his wallet. John was extremely disappointed when he realized he had woken her, he planned on bringing her some breakfast in bed.

Brianna ran her hand down her face as she got startled from her thoughts as her cell phone rang. Reaching for it on the table she flipped it open without looking at the caller id.

"Yeah?" She said quickly into the phone.

"Brianna?"

"Oh hi Stephanie," Brianna said slowly opening her eyes "Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude I'm exhausted."

"It's understandable," Stephanie said quietly. "Look Bri I've got some news that I have to tell you. I figured I would be the best one to tell you."

"Steph what's up?" Brianna asked sitting up quickly, paying attention as her heart raced.

"You can't leave for Springfield tomorrow like originally planned," She said slowly trying to keep her business tone.

"What why?" Brianna demanded slowly becoming angry.

"Shane—Shane said that he wanted an excuse for writing you and Mickie out of the story lines, and that you needed to be there for Mondays show," Stephanie said quickly.

"I—I don't really have a choice in this do I?" Brianna sighed running her hand down her face. "How am I going to tell John? I don't think he's going to be happy about this."

"Paul wasn't when he heard about it," Stephanie sighed removing her business tone "He wanted to kill Shane," She laughed "But I told him to wait, most likely when you and Mickie are gone, Shane will have everyone to deal with."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Brianna giggled quietly. "I might have to tape the RAW when it's four on one no DQ."

"Well if only that'll happen," Stephanie said brightly.

"If only," Brianna sighed looking up at the door, she heard movement and smiled as John walked in with a box full of donuts and a gallon of milk. "I gotta go Steph; I'll come by later today okay?"

"Yeah bye," She said quickly hanging up on the phone.

"What's wrong?" John asked quickly placing their breakfast on the bed before rushing to her side. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Brianna said trying to laugh.

"Well mostly because you're crying," He said worriedly as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand—she hadn't even noticed. "What did Steph want?"

"Looks like you're stuck with me for another week," She said with a fake smile.

"What?"

"Shane decided he just didn't want Mickie and Me to disappear so, he wanted a way we can be written out of the story lines," Brianna said shrugging.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked quickly sitting across from her.

"Haven't a clue," She said shrugging looking at the donuts. "I'm starving."

"Go ahead," He smiled as she ran toward the bed opening the box of donuts quickly eating one "You shouldn't go hungry Bri, think of the baby."

"I know," She said beginning to eat her second one. "I was just too freaked out to eat last night, but I'm good now."

"How do you think Shane will write you two out of the story lines?" John asked slowly after a long pause.

"I don't know," She said looking up at him, shrugging, as she picked apart another donut slowly "Honestly as long as it gets me away from him I could care less."

"He can't touch you Bri," John said quietly "You know he's going to take it out on Mickie."

"I hadn't thought about that," She said sitting up, placing the donut on a plate. "I just want all of this done. I never want to be in front of a camera again."

"You mean you won't come back after the baby?" John asked surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked quickly catching onto his tone. "Were you hoping we would be an on screen couple as well?" She laughed quietly.

"Well yes," He said seriously as she shook her head.

"This is your field of work John not mine. It's been fun and all but I'm not sure how long I would last in this business." Brianna explained.

"You'll travel with me though right?" He asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Of course," She smiled "When the baby is old enough."

"But--" He stopped quickly and shook his head "Never mind."

"Like I said John, the camera's, the glitz, the drama, everything it's not really me," She shrugged again.

"You took drama classes in college," He said matter-of-factly.

"John, drama classes is a total one-eighty from wrestling entertainment," Brianna said trying not to sound frustrated, she couldn't understand why he was pushing the topic now. "Please, we've got an entire year before we figure out what's going to happen after the baby is born. Right now we need to think about the baby, and making sure Shane doesn't kill you in the ring."

"You think he'll continue this stupid thing after you're gone?" John laughed quietly.

"It's Shane," Brianna smirked "He's easier to read than a book."

"Good point," John said sitting down on the bed next to her as she slowly ate her donut. He watched her quietly while she ate. All he wanted was the best for her, but it also seemed that she was trying to avoid any subject that dealt with after the baby. "It something else wrong?"

"I'm just really tired," She said weakly "If I'm not throwing up because the baby hates what I eat, it's that I'm so uncomfortable no matter where I lay. It's just getting tiring that's all."

"I wish I could do more for you," He said quietly as he rubbed her shoulders gently.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Brianna sighed contently as she leaned against his touch.

"You know you shouldn't be this stressed out," John said kissing the back of her neck as he worked out the stiff muscles in her back. "No wonder why you are so uncomfortable at night. Your practically stiff as a board."

"I've got a lot on my mind," She said quietly closing her eyes as John continued to massage her back. Brianna was starting to relax and could feel a welcoming calm wash over her as John managed to get the last kink out of her back. "Oh that was fantastic."

"Glad I could help," John said kissing her neck lightly as he leaned against his chest. "I'm here for you, you know, always."


	17. The Last RAW

* * *

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: Mickie and Brianna's last RAW doesn't go without incident as Shane has one last plan for Brianna and John.  
Warnings: cursing, sex, violence  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 2,083  
Chapter #: (17/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Long time no see. I've been working on this for a while now, it's still not really what I wanted but I lost the original chapter I had written so this is what I got from rewriting it.

* * *

Brianna walked around back stage like she was a zombie. John wanted to arrive early so he would be able to talk to Randy and Hunter before Shane even thought about coming to the arena. Stephanie was in meetings all afternoon and Aurora was with her grandmother, Brianna was alone. She slowly walked around back unsure of what she should do. John begged her to stay while he talked to Randy and Hunter but she refused what ever they were planning would involve John getting hurt and she didn't want that.

She had some time to think over the last few days and she was trying to be smart about everything now. John constantly reminded her, her actions are for two for the next seven months, and she tried to heed his thoughts but she just couldn't focus on anything but Shane now. He was out to ruin her life, John had his way with dealing with it and so did Brianna. On more than one occasion Brianna wanted to hand herself over to Shane so he would stop targeting John. She loved him to much to see him scarred from their battles. She knew that her actions would hurt John more than a chair to the head or a row of stitches on his chest.

Quietly she sat down in a chair outside of John's locker room. Everyone else would be arriving soon and she didn't want to have to answer a lot of people's questions. The locker room door opened and she looked up quickly. Hunter walked out of the room shutting the door behind him he smiled down at Brianna.

"Hey Bri," He grinned "How are you feeling?"

"I can't wait till the day is over," She said quickly grimacing "I mean the show—I mean, I don't know what I feel anymore."

"It'll be okay," He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying, we have a plan, you and Mickie won't get hurt and you two will be fine in Springfield."

"I hope you're right," She sighed standing up "I think I'm gonna go stay with John, I know Shane will be hanging around here soon."

"Best bet, I'll send Mickie along when he comes," He said waving as he walked off.

Brianna slowly opened the door slowly and heard Randy and John discussing her and Mickie.

"Hunter said she's going to get a match with Umaga or a two on one match with Shane and Johnny Nitro, now we can interfere it'll get Mickie and Brianna out of there fast," Brianna heard John say slowly.

"But Shane has control over it all, if we interfere we'll be banned and he'll hurt them even more," Randy supplied. "Okay look, we'll get something, Shane could do no DQ we'll be able to interfere."

"If he touches one hair on Brianna head I'm going to kill him," John said as Brianna smiled.

Before they could continue their conversation Brianna slowly opened the door as both of them looked up and smiled. She quietly shut the door behind her as she blushed.

"You okay?" John asked quickly.

"I'm kinda hungry," She said slowly.

"I'll go get you guys some food," Randy said standing up.

"Thanks Randy," Brianna said quietly as Randy left the room. John smiled as he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"John what are you doing?" Brianna asked quickly as suddenly stood up.

"I didn't realize how late it was," John said quickly. "Shane's due up soon—I need to pay him a visit."

"John don't you dare!" She said standing up grabbing his hand tightly "If you touch Shane you'll get suspended, you attack him you'll be in risk of being fired."

"I don't care anymore," He said slowly looking down at Brianna.

"Don't say that," She frowned at him "Of course you do, don't risk losing your job because of this. You'll get your revenge, one day you'll get your revenge."

"I want that day to be today baby," John said quietly gripping her hand tight "He has tortured us long enough, we don't need this anymore. Think of the baby."

"I am thinking of the baby, I'm trying to keep you safe, us safe," She said slowly. "It'll be okay."

"I'm worried about Mickie," He said staring at the door "Can't I just knock some sense into him?"

"No, absolutely not!" She said sternly. "I told you, not today."

* * *

"Mickie you don't have to do this!" Brianna pleaded with her friend as she laced up her boots "Please don't do this!"

"Bri I don't have a choice," She said simply "Look, I can handle Shane. If he makes it no DQ, I can handle that too. Don't be worried about me."

"Let me help you," She supplied looking hopeful.

"Oh no, I don't think so. John would kill me if he knew I let you help me during this match. You shouldn't even be by ring side." Mickie said sternly.

"I will be," Brianna said biting her lip turning her back on Mickie "I'm Shane's escort for the match." She turned around quickly "Let me interfere of your behalf please!"

"Brianna listen to me, I'll be okay. I can handle myself." Mickie smiled "Besides, I've got John and Randy watching my back as well. They won't let anything hurt me."

"But this is Shane we're talking about: crazy, demented, spiteful Shane!" Brianna said quickly. "He will do anything in his power to stop them! Why don't you see that?"

"I do see that, I have thought about it. I know what can happen, you don't need to tell me," Mickie said picking up her make-up and walking towards the door "Bri, you're the one who needs watching after, stop trying to put that on me." She quickly left the room leaving Brianna alone.

She sunk into the metal chair. Holding her face in her hands she held back the tears. She wished for just once in her life things would go the way she planned. All Brianna wanted was John in her life, to be happy, raising a family. John was about to be ripped from her life, while trying to raise a family and she was far from happy. Wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes she stood up and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

"They are going to try something I know they are," Shane said tying his shoes. "How can I change their minds from doing something?"

"Barring them from ring side has been done before," Nitro supplied from his seat in the corner of the room.

"I got it," Shane said slowly leaning back into the couch "Brianna is already at ring side. Well let's make it interesting, she's handcuffed to the ring. If John or Randy or any of their little buddies decides to interfere Brianna goes into the match."

"Your father wants Brianna to stay out of the ring," Nitro said slowly.

"Well he's not here is he? He left me in charge, and I plan to stay in charge." Shane said smirking.

* * *

John wrapped his arms around Brianna as they waited for their match. The gorilla area was packed as Randy and Mickie talked in a far corner and Shane lingered near the front of the curtain. Brianna wanted to stay in John's arms the rest of the night but the time was ticking down to their match. She felt him kiss the side of her head in reassurance. Shane looked quickly toward her as her heart sunk, it was time.

"John," Brianna said slowly turning in his arms. "I have to go."

"I know," He said kissing her lovingly. "I'll be out there when it's time okay? I'll protect you."

"Think again Johnny Boy," Shane smirked grabbing Brianna roughly by the elbow pulling her away from him. "New rule that's just been implemented. Brianna will be handcuffed to the ring ropes. And she'll be let go, only at the end of the match."

"That's insane!" John exclaimed "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I did," Shane smirked.

"Did what," Mickie asked walking up to them. "Shane what did you do?"

"Just what needed to be done," He shrugged as he grabbed Brianna by the elbow again. "It's time to go. Oh yeah, and if John or Randy interfere Brianna will enter the match. And she'll be forced to wrestle."

"I'm going to kill you," John said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill you!" John said trying to lunge at Shane. Randy grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him back. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Shane said pulling her away from them as his music blared through the arena.

"That asshole!" John screamed shrugging Randy off. "I'm fine get off me. Get off me. I'll be I my room." He walked off down the hall as Mickie and Randy watched him.

"Randy make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Mickie said slowly. "Do that for Brianna."

"I will," He said slowly.

"And don't do anything stupid, please." Mickie smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Randy.

"Good luck," Randy grinned as Mickie heard her music hit.

* * *

Brianna sat on the ring apron as Shane cuffed her tightly to the bottom ring rope. She felt humiliated to be in this position, glaring up at Shane she scooted off the ring apron as Mickie came out from the back. The handcuff was digging into her skin as she moved as far away from amounting action. It was hard to watch her best friend have to suffer at the hands of Shane.

Mickie ran to the ring and tackled Shane. She knew she didn't stand a chance of even winning the match or doing any damage but she was going to go at it with all of her heart. Her fists flew trying to hit anything on Shane that she could. Looking up she looked at Brianna handcuffed to the bottom rope cheering her on, smiling she kneed Shane in the groin. Brianna cheered Mickie as she rolled toward her.

"I told you I could hold my own," Mickie smiled as she ducked under the ring pulling for plunder. She took out Shane's signature weapon, the Kendo Stick, and twirled it around as the audience cheered. "These hits are for you."

"Be careful!" Brianna screamed over the fans as Mickie went back into the ring.

Shane was still reeling from the low blow, using the ropes he tried to get to his feet. Mickie charged at him with the stick hitting him where ever he wasn't blocking. As Shane was trying to catch his breath in the corner Mickie went under the ring to grab something heavier.

Brianna paced around her side of the ring, watching everything with knots in her stomach. Something was not right, Shane was taking the beating too easily. Mickie rolled back into the ring with a steel chair, ready to take it to him. Looking all around her she tried looking for something out of place. She could hear the crowd reacting to something that she couldn't see. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she was screaming, it wasn't a touch she knew. "Hello there babe," Johnny Nitro purred in her ear as her blood ran cold. Roughly he pushed her out of the way as he rolled into the ring going straight for Mickie who had her back turned.

"MICKIE!" Brianna screamed to deaf ears. Trying to get in the ring Brianna was going to kill them. The handcuff chain was too short and she barely was away from the ropes as Shane and Nitro were setting up an unconscious Mickie in the corner. She knew what was coming, and she knew that no one would be able to help Mickie. This was Shane's plan all along, to take out everyone around her. Brianna screamed as the trashcan was set up.

Shane sneered at her as he walked over toward where she was straining against the handcuffs. Crouching down he grabbed her roughly by the cheeks. "See Brianna, if you just stuck with me none of this would happen."

Brianna tried to slap Shane, but he quickly moved out of her way and pushed her to the mat. Her head ached as it slammed to the mat. Her eyes were just able to clear to watch Shane climb the top turnbuckle. Blowing her a kiss he leaped as she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	18. Last Night

Title: Nothing Can Tear Us Apart  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena / Brianna  
Summary: Mickie and Brianna's last RAW doesn't go without incident as Shane has one last plan for Brianna and John.  
Warnings: cursing, sex, violence  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,982  
Chapter #: (18/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I'm not all too thrilled with it but the next chapters should be getting more interesting, well I won't say why that would ruin it all.

* * *

Brianna struggled against the handcuff as John Morrison and Shane continued to assault the unconscious Mickie after his Coast-To-Coast. She knew they were making an example out of Mickie to show her exactly what they were both capable of. The tears burned her eyes as her voice strained from the constant screaming to their deaf ears. They looked at her and laughed as they put Mickie repeatedly through Morrison's finisher.

"Shane please end it!" Brianna pleaded as he stalked toward her "Just stop!"

"But I'm not even close to being done yet Bri," Shane laughed sitting next to her as he wrapped his arm around her, it took all of her strength not to flinch against his touch "She isn't even bleeding yet."

"Please," Brianna said quietly.

"Alright Bri," He nodded slowly as he stared at her, almost lovingly. "I'll stop this."

Quickly he got up from his spot next to her and smirked at Morrison who was dominating a struggling Mickie. With a nod Morrison DDT'd Mickie to the mat as Shane climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Brianna closed her eyes as she knew Mickie's fate. Her heart was in her throat as she waited for the one-two-three of the referee's count. The bell rang through the arena and the next thing she knew was someone holding her face. She screamed and lashed out as she beat her fists against their chest.

"Brianna baby open your eyes it's me," John's soothing voice came.

"John," Brianna sighed as she opened her eyes to John's concerned face. She didn't dare to look at the scene behind him. "John get me out of here!"

"I can't baby, Shane has the key," He said slowly.

"Mickie," She said slowly as John moved so she could look at her best friend.

Randy mostly blocked her view, but she could see her surrounded by referee's and medical personal, the stretcher was placed by the ring but they didn't want to move her just yet. Brianna saw Mickie's arm move to grip Randy's hand and was relieved. She smiled at John as he kissed her forehead.

"John please get me out of here," Brianna said tugging on the cuff as she looked desperately at John. "The cuffs are bruising me."

"Where did Shane go?" John asked looking around the ring.

"Looking for me?" Shane smirked leaning against the opposite side of the ring. He held up the key and swung it back and forth in front of them. "Or do you just want the key?"

"The match is over Shane!" John said through gritted teeth. "Now let her go!"

"Oh but where the fun is that?" He laughed. "I want to keep her."

"You can't!" Brianna yelled. "The month is over! Now let me go!"

"No," Shane smirked leaning against the ring post. His eyes went to behind Brianna and John, "You guys better behave. I still have an hour left of her."

"Don't you--" John started up but was greeted with a kendo-stick to the face. Brianna screaming as he fell down beside her, reaching for his arm he was quickly pulled away from her.

"Shane don't!" She yelled to him as he stood nonchalantly swinging the key on it's string "You can't do this!"

"Oh babe I can do anything!" He said holding her attention.

She heard the wind through the cane before it struck her back. Her eyes were on Shane, there was a maniacal glint to them as she fell to the mat the pain coursing through her body. There was a continuous throb through her shoulders that went to her head as she heard ringing in her ears. Brianna turned her head toward Shane as he walked slowly up to her not taking his eyes from hers. Getting close to her head he bent low so only she could hear him: "Never cross me again, or next time it will be worse. And you won't have a precious baby to protect you!" He sneered dropping the key to the handcuffs on her chest. Looking at her calculatingly he grabbed her cheeks, turning her head toward him he kissed her roughly. Smiling he backed away and slowly walked from the ring.

John slowly came into her vision, he was favoring his left eye, she could just see a cut forming across his forehead where the kendo stick connected. Grabbing the key from her chest he rolled out of the ring and quickly unlocked her. She could barely move as the pain still ran through her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, John quickly carried Brianna to the back as she closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

"Brianna--Bri baby wake up," The voice was familiar to her but it was far off. She didn't want to open her eyes, she knew they were still there, they had to be. The place smelled wrong, and she wasn't in the comfort of John's arms. "Bri."

"Why do my shoulders feel numb?" She asked not opening her eyes, through her lids she could see the fluorescent lighting of backstage.

"Numbing solution," Another voice said, deeper and farther away; Randy's.

"Someone sit me up," Brianna said smiling a little "No need to blind me when I open them." John's arm came around her back but she could only feel his hand on her other arm.

"Are you okay?" John asked carefully as her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting. They were still at the arena, sitting in John and Randy's locker room.

"I'm fine," She said slowly "It's really annoying not to feel what I'm sitting up against."

"You have a deep cut on your back from where Morrison hit you with the kendo stick, the Doctor thought that would help you," John said slowly. "It should wear off soon."

"How long have I been out?" Brianna asked quickly looking at Randy who was leaning against the far wall watching her carefully.

"About fifteen minutes," He smiled at her.

"Mickie!" Brianna said suddenly remember the match.

"She's okay," Randy nodded slowly "She's with the trainer, they think Shane fractured her arm but she's doing okay. Mickie's getting clearance from Steph to be out longer now."

"I wish we didn't have to leave straight away tomorrow morning," She sighed resting her head on John's shoulder.

"You aren't the only one," John smiled kissing her neck lightly.

"Is the show over?" She asked holding a yawn "I want to get to sleep. And I've got packing to do."

"The show is over, we were just waiting for you to wake up before we took you back to the hotel," Randy said quietly. "We weren't sure how you would react. You reacted completely different from what we thought."

"What you thought I would flip out?" Brianna asked quietly.

"In a way," John smiled. "You have had a lot happen to you."

"Well the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow, away from all of this stupid shit, that's the reason why I'm not reacting as harshly as you thought," Brianna said slowly. "Can we just go please?"

"John you can take you back to the hotel, I want to wait for Mickie to see how she is," Randy smiled at his friends before leaving the room.

"He's really worried about her isn't he?" Brianna commented offhand as John helped her slip on her jacket. The material rubbed her cut with every movement.

"He really cares about her," John smiled "I'm happy for him, it's about time he found someone."

"Who knew my best friend and your best friend would end up together," Brianna smiled as John wrapped his arm around her.

"Well they aren't together yet," He kissed the side of her head "But we can always hope."

* * *

Brianna sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Turning her head toward the glowing alarm clock she saw that it was three-thirty. She was beyond exhausted when she got back from the show and almost passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. A dream reliving the events on Raw awoke her and she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Sitting up she looked back at John who was sleeping silently beside her. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he never had a worry in the world. That his life wasn't being risked every time he went to his job.

Pushing herself off the bed she walked toward the window. Leaning against the cold glass she stared out into the dark night. It was raining lightly and the pitter patter of the rain against the glass lulled her. She was too anxious about leaving John in the morning, she figured that was partly why she couldn't get to sleep. Resting her hands on her small bump she stared up at the stars. She didn't think she would want to leave his side while she was pregnant but with Shane acting how he was, it was obvious that this was the best choice even if neither agreed with it.

"What am I going to do little one," Brianna whispered looking at her stomach "This isn't how anything was supposed to work out. We needed more time, much more time. We're living out of a bus, the house in Tampa is being sold and we have to find a home before your father comes home. What are we going to do?"

"Brianna," John's voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Back's just sore," She lied "I couldn't sleep."

"You want me to put some more of that stuff on it?" He asked climbing out of the bed and walking up to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck "It could help you sleep."

"No I'm okay," She shrugged him off and continued to look out the window.

"Okay, I know that's not the problem then," John said grabbed her arm and turning her around to him. "Are you scared about leaving tomorrow?"

"More scared about the future," She said simply.

"Well babe all we have to do right now is worry about finding a home," John hugged her reassuringly. "Mom and Dad will be happy to have you and Mickie stay while finding a house."

"I know, it'll just feel awkward without you being there," Brianna laughed in his chest.

"My parents love you guys, there is nothing to feel awkward about," John said simply. "I don't get why you are making such a big fuss over this."

"I'm not fussing," Brianna said sternly "More--I don't know, I know I'm making too much of it but I can't help it."

"You won't have the baby while I'm gone Bri," John laughed quietly "If that's what you're worried about. You're only three months along, if that, you've got plenty of time. Besides my Mom had five kids she'll know how to handle things if something goes wrong."

"Who said anything about it going wrong!" Brianna said pushing John away from her "Stop making it more complicated than it is."

"Alright, alright," He sighed holding up his arms in surrender. "Let's just stop talking about this and get back to bed okay?"

"It's probably best, but it won't do any good, we have to get up in three hours."

"We?"

"How do you expect Mickie and I to get to the airport? Teleportation?" Brianna laughed pulled the covers over her shoulder. She laid on her side looking toward John, he wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her forehead. "I don't think that's recommended for pregnant women."

"Funny," John said pulling her closely to him. "You know soon I won't be able to hold you this close."

"Ugh don't make me think about that just yet please!" Brianna rolled her eyes as she smiled "We still have a long way to that point."

"Time will fly when we aren't together though."

"That's what I dread." Brianna sighed.


End file.
